


Chances Are (Book 2 in the "Chances" Series)

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Series: "Chances" Series [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 18+, Drama, F/M, NSFW Chapters, Obsession, Romance, Sex, Stalker, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: After a traumatic childhood and a murder attempt that left her with a heart condition, Miracle Seanoawants nothing more than to find some peace and fulfillment in her life. Working as a writer for WWE, she's shocked when Stephanie McMahon takes a gamble on her skills and assigns her to a new RAW roster member. None other than Finn Bálor—the man who'd long ago saved her life and captured her heart.Finn Bálor left his career as a police officer behind in order to chase his true dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Working incredibly hard within NXT, he soon finds himself drafted to Monday Night RAW. He's shocked to see Miracle again, but even more shocked is he to see what a stunning woman she's become.However, someone else has had his eye on Miracle for a long while. With his infatuation turning to a deep, dark obsession, he's not going to give up on her easily. Finn will have to resort to his past skills as a cop, to protect the woman he loves.Because if her weakening heart doesn't kill her, her stalker just might...





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18 years of age ONLY. Chapters containing these scenes will be marked NSFW.

_**Prologue/Chapter 1  
** _

_**  
** _

 

" _We are sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again_."

 

Fourteen-year-old Miracle Seanoa looked down at her cellphone, sadness in her eyes. "Finn..." she whispered, as a tear spilled down her cheek.

A little over three months had passed since she and her family moved from Seattle to Orlando after a nightmare that had haunted her family for the better part of fifteen years. Miracle's mother—Ella Seanoa—had been stalked since the age of eighteen by a man named Jacques Fournier. He attempted to use her in a revenge plot against her own father. To protect her, her Uncle Jeff suggested she and her boyfriend marry and hide away somewhere till the psychopath was caught. Sadly, on Ella's wedding night, Fournier made another attempt to kidnap her and so she faked her death and fled Tennessee—leaving her husband and family behind in order to protect them. She traveled to Seattle where nine months later, she gave birth to Miracle. She managed to stay hidden from Fournier for several years, until one fateful night when her husband—Joe Seanoa found her alive and well.

Unfortunately, Fournier was one step ahead and had already kidnapped Miracle to use as bait, and interrupted their passionate reunion. Within the next couple hours, Fournier had Ella, and Joe was soon found by an officer—lying on Ella's living room floor, shot in the chest.

And that's how Miracle came to meet and fall in love with Officer Finn Bálor. He'd aided in saving her father's life, and then acted as her bodyguard for the next few months till the ordeal with Fournier finally came to a head.

Having difficulty in making Ella toe the line for him, after he discovered her to be pregnant with Joe's second child, Fournier decided to kidnap Miracle again in order to subdue her mother. His plan backfired however when Ella and her daughter realized they had no choice but to fight back. Ella was finally able to put an end to the French psychopath, but not before he poisoned Miracle.

Finn found them soon after, and stayed with Miracle until help arrived. Even though she was sure she was dying, she kept her feelings for Finn a secret. Save for a few friends who'd guessed she had a crush on her bodyguard, no one ever knew the true extent of her feelings.

Suffering a heart attack due to the poison Fournier had forced on her, Miracle nonetheless fought through and, albeit she would live with a heart condition, she survived.

After her recovery, she finished the school year out, and Ella had her second baby. Then, it was time to move to Florida, so Joe could return to his career.

Finn Bálor had stopped by their Seattle home the day they were leaving for Orlando, and gave her his cell number, telling her to call him if she ever needed to talk. Miracle fondly remembered the feel of his fingers pressing the slip of paper into her palm.

" _This is my cell number. If ya ever need t' talk, li'l lass, feel free t' give me a call."_

Those were his last words to her. He'd turned and walked away without looking back once.

She'd not seen or heard from him since.

"Finn, I really need to talk," she said aloud, wishing she could convey some sort of telepathic message to him. "Florida is so different from Seattle. I just need to hear your voice." She laid her cell phone aside and curled up on her bed, letting her tears fall freely.

Unbeknownst to her, Ella was in the hallway after putting baby Nathan to bed and had heard her daughter's heartbroken words and quiet sobs. Fighting tears herself, Ella returned to the living room where Joe was reading the newspaper in his armchair.

"Miracle's crying," she said softly, placing her hand on Joe's shoulder.

Immediately, Joe set the paper aside. "Why?"

"I think she's having trouble adjusting to Florida," Ella replied, lowering herself onto his lap and settling against him. "She was trying to call Finn. Apparently, he's not taking her calls or his phone's been disconnected, or something."

"That asshole," Joe growled. "He shouldn't have given his number if he didn't mean for her to keep in touch with him."

"Easy, Papa Bear," Ella smiled softly, and kissed his mouth. "I'm not so sure that's an accurate assumption. Finn cared about Miracle. It's not like him to just ignore her. I think..."

"What," Joe asked, seeing her mind's gears turning. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Well," she started. "He's a cop, Joe. What if... What if something happened to him, and he _can't_ speak to Miracle?"

Joe thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm sure it would be easy enough to find out." He got up from the armchair and set Ella on her feet. "Come on." He took her hand and quietly led her into their computer room. Sitting down at the desk, he pulled up a search engine and began a search for Officer Finn Bálor in Seattle, Washington while Ella stood behind him and watched.

Within minutes, Joe found a newspaper article about a cop who'd been shot in the line of duty a couple weeks prior.

Detective Finn Bálor.

Ella spotted the article the same time Joe did. "Oh, God, Joe."

Silently, they read the article and discovered that Finn had been promoted to detective shortly after they moved to Orlando. He was involved in a shoot out when a hostage situation had gone wrong. He was hit near his lung and slipped into a coma for several days. However, once he awoke, he was expected to fully recover.

"Oh, my God," Ella whispered. "What do we tell Miracle?"

Joe was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "I don't think we should tell her anything, _lo'u alofa_ _._ "

"But, Joe... She-"

"I know he is her friend, Ella. But... Her heart. I'm afraid to upset her that much."

Ella froze and took in his words. She finally nodded. "I guess... I guess it's better for her to think he didn't want to speak to her, huh?"

Joe nodded. "Exactly. I hate it. But that's how it has to be."

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

With a soft groan, Finn began waking up from his week-long coma.

"Sir? How are you feeling," came a female voice.

Bright lights blinded him, and his hand rose up to his face to block it out. He felt a slight tugging at his wrist and managed to squint his eyes to get a look at what was inhibiting his movement.

 _An IV_? _What d'a hell_ , he thought.

Then it all came rushing back to him.

The hostage situation. The shoot out. He was hit in the chest.

"I'm going to get the doctor for you, Detective Bálor," the soft, female voice spoke again. Footsteps walked across the room and exited out the door.

Finn shifted, trying to get more comfortable, when a searing pain shot up his side from his rib cage. He groaned from the pain and immediately ceased all movement.

"Detective Bálor, how are we feeling," a cheerful older doctor hurried into the room then, and began prodding around Finn and checking him over. "Much pain?"

"It'll be a lot better when ya can quit pokin' me," he replied honestly. "How long have I been here?"

"You were in a coma. For about a week," the doctor replied, checking Finn's pupils. "You lost a lot of blood. But you're going to be fine now," the doctor smiled warmly. "Would you like something for pain?"

He shook his head. "No, I want t' be able to t'ink clearly."

 _Because I have a lot 'o t'inking and soul-searchin' t' do_ , he thought. _I don't even particularly enjoy my job, and I almost died because of it. But if it hadn't been for my job, I probably wouldn't have met Miracle or her family_ , he thought sadly. Suddenly, at the thought of the Seanoa family, Finn raised up and ignored the pain in his ribs. He looked at the little table next to his bed and saw no sign of his cell phone.

"Doc, where's my phone," he asked. "Was it not brought in wit' my t'ings?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied. "It's possible that it fell off you when you were shot," he added.

Finn dropped his head back against his pillow in frustration. _Miracle will t'ink I abandoned her_ , he thought.

Even though he'd not yet heard from the girl in the three months since he saw her last, he could almost literally feel her need to talk with him. Ever since he'd met her, he'd developed an almost sixth sense where she was concerned.

The day she told him about her uncle calling her and saying that Ella was found… He knew something was up. And sure enough, because of his negligence, she'd been kidnapped and nearly killed. He sensed when she'd been poisoned. His heart had exploded into an abnormal rhythm till he found her in Fournier's yard. And then he had no choice but to see her fall to the ground, grabbing her chest, agony on her face.

He shook his head to clear it. He didn't like remembering that day, but it came back to haunt him more times than he cared to acknowledge. He couldn't explain the bond he shared with Miracle. It just happened, and it wouldn't' go away. He knew she needed him, but he had no way of reaching her. All his contacts on his phone were long gone. And he of course didn't have all the phone numbers memorized. His only hope was that Miracle would contact his precinct and get his office's phone-line.

But that line of thought brought him to his new dilemma.

 _I'm not goin' t' be at my office much longer. I'm puttin' in my notice._ He relaxed a little more as he thought out the next step in his life. _I have a pretty good amount of savings…_ He managed a slight smile as he made plans in his mind. _It's long past time for me t' concentrate solely on my wrestling career._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18 years of age and older ONLY.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: Violence and Blood (within a nightmare)

_**  
Chapter 2** _

   


_**~May 2015~** _

* * *

 

_Miracle struggled against the hold Fournier had on her throat as he pushed her back down into the sofa cushions underneath her._

"I told you, you wouldn't rob me of your death," he growled in her face while he choked her. "I _will_ watch you die!" He grinned sadistically. "You'll never be rid of me, little girl. You can't keep me out of your dreams!"

Miracle clawed at his hands, sobbing and desperate for air. Fear sliced into her heart and chilled her blood. "Ple… Please…" she choked out.

Fournier only tightened his grip on her neck, his ice-blue eyes glaring into hers.

" _ **MIRACLE**_! _**WAKE UP**_ **,** _**NOW**_!"

Her eyes shot open at the horror-struck shout still ringing in her ears, and found herself lying on the sofa where she'd fallen asleep. She lifted her gaze as she gulped in precious air, and found her father's terrified face staring at her.

"God, Miracle," he breathed, pulling his daughter into his arms and holding her tightly. "You scared me to death. You… I couldn't wake you up. I shook you—literally—for five minutes, but you were completely out cold!"

Miracle wrapped her arms around Joe's neck, still struggling to breathe. "I'm so sorry, Daddy," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I-I was having a nightmare. I had no idea you were trying to wake me."

"That's what scared the hell out of me," Joe replied, pulling back to look at her face and brushed some hair away from her forehead. "Are you okay," he asked. "Your heart… Do I need to get you to the emergency room?"

She immediately shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine now, Daddy. I just… My dream felt so real."

"Fournier?"

She looked up at his face again. "Y-yeah."

"He can never hurt you again, baby. Only in your dreams," he told her.

"I know. It's just that… The nightmares had gone away for a while. I thought they were gone for good."

"It's probably everything you have going on right now," he said. "You're eighteen—a woman now. You're graduating high school in a few days. You're looking into a writing job with WWE—and while I'm proud that you have an interest in the profession, it _is_ very stressful. I want you to be careful and not overtax yourself."

Miracle nodded. "I know, Daddy. But I love wrestling. I love writing. What better job is there, than combining my two passions?"

He chuckled softly. "I get it. Just take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"I'm so proud of you, you know that," Joe asked, pulling her into his arms again. "You're an amazing young woman and you've had so much to deal with, but you're still fighting for what you want in this life."

Miracle smiled. "You only get one life. I want to make the most of mine," she told Joe, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, _lo'u alofa_ _,"_ he returned, kissing her forehead. "More than life itself."

She glanced at their grandfather clock then. "Daddy, you need to get going! Your interview for NXT! You can't be late!"

"Maybe I should see if they could postpone it…" he said softly. "I really don't want to leave you alone right now."

"Daddy, please go," she begged. "It's such a huge opportunity for you—it's NXT! You could be debuting with WWE in no time. You can't miss it because of me. Besides, Mom will be home with Nathan in another hour."

Joe was silent as he thought. "I really don't like this…"

"Daddy, go," she said again. "I'll be so mad at you if you don't. I'll be _fine."_

He hesitated but finally said, "You call me if you start feeling bad—no matter what. Promise me. And then I'll go—even though I don't feel right about it."

"I promise," she said, with a smile. "Now go."

"Okay," Joe reluctantly agreed. He kissed her forehead again. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

And with that, he turned and headed out the front door.

Puffing out a sigh, Miracle went and sat down on the sofa again, deep in thought. "What in the world caused that episode," she wondered out loud. She'd never experienced anything like it before. The fear in her father's eyes broke her heart. She never wanted to put either of her parents through that again.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

Joe sat stunned in front of Paul Levesque's, A.K.A. Hunter—Triple H's, desk.

He'd expected an interview. Some sort of process. But the minute he arrived at NXT headquarters, he was ushered into Triple H's office where he was shown a detailed contract. The terms were explained to him, and then he was passed a pen and asked if he was ready to sign or if he had any questions or terms of his own.

Still slightly dazed, Joe slowly picked up the pen and prepared to sign.

"Joe, do you need a couple days to think this over," Hunter asked. "I have no problem with that. It's a big decision."

Joe shook his head. "No, it's not that. I know what I want to do. It's just… I expected an interview process or a try-out…or something."

"Well, your reputation precedes you," Hunter smiled. "I know what you can do, Joe—I've seen it. And, I already know I want you on my roster."

Joe smiled and nodded, "Okay, fair enough. Because I already I knew I wanted on your roster as well." With that, he leaned forward and scrawled his signature at the bottom of the contract.

"I also hear…" Hunter leaned back in his desk chair, a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "That your daughter is looking to become a writer for WWE."

Setting the pen back down on the desk, Joe met Hunter's gaze. "How did you hear about that," he asked, slightly startled. "Are you guys like a mafia or something," he joked.

Hunter laughed and shook his head. "I just signed a kid right out of high school—I gave him a developmental contract. He says he was friends with your daughter, Miracle. He said she loves to write, and has a passion for the wrestling business, and that her dream is to be a writer for WWE."

"That's right," Joe admitted proudly.

"Well, I can't start her off as a writer, of course. But if she's willing to work her way up… Start out as an assistant—maybe even do some reporting on live shows… I'd love to give her an interview and see if she'd be interested in a job. If her work ethic is anything like yours I know I won't regret it."

"I'll be sure and tell her this evening," Joe replied happily. "Thank you, Mr. Levesque.

"Please… Everyone calls me Hunter. Hell, even "Trips" works," Hunter chuckled. "And you're welcome. Tell Miracle to call this number at the WWE offices in Orlando tomorrow to schedule an appointment," he said, handing a card over to Joe. The large Samoan nodded his agreement as he took the card, and Hunter continued. "And _you_ be here tomorrow morning at 8. You'll get a tour of the place, and get introduced to the rest of the roster. And then you'll begin practices, and we'll work out your debut."

"I'll be here," Joe replied, standing to his feet. "Thank you again."

"Of course," Hunter smiled and stood also, extending his hand to Joe. "Welcome to NXT, Joe. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," Joe returned his smile and shook the offered hand. Then he left the office and headed out to his black Jeep Grand Cherokee. He drove home—a little faster than he should've, but he was eager to see how Miracle was doing. And he knew that she, Nathan and Ella would be thrilled with his news.

He pulled into their circular driveway and quickly killed the engine, eager to get inside. Locking the car, he pocketed his keys and had just stepped onto the porch when the front door burst open and his family came running out to greet him.

"Well? How'd it go," Ella asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I got it," Joe said, a grin spreading across his face. "I have to be there in the morning. Paul Levesque—Hunter—personally presented me with a contract, which I signed about thirty minutes ago. I'm on the NXT roster!"

"Oh, my God," Ella squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you, baby!"

"Congratulations, Daddy," Miracle giggled, launching herself at him and hugging him close. "I knew they'd sign you. They'd be stupid not to."

"Yay, Daddy," five-year-old Nathan grinned up at his father. "I love you!"

"I love you too, little man," Joe answered, scooping the little Samoan boy up into his arms. He gazed at his beautiful family. "I love you all. None of this would mean anything without all of you." He looked solely at Miracle then. "And I have some special news for you, _loʻu toa itiiti_."

Miracle smiled at the pet name he had used on her since the night she and her mother were rescued from Fournier. He'd taken to calling her his little warrior in his native tongue.

"What news, Daddy," she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Hunter told me he just signed a kid fresh out of high school. This kid claimed to be your friend and apparently name dropped me. He let Hunter know you were my daughter and that you wanted to be a writer for WWE. So, he wants you to do an interview."

Immediately, Miracle's face fell. "Tony. Tony Hurst." She sighed, and lifted her gaze to her father's. "He's the friend who was signed. He sort of likes me, I think."

"So, what's the problem, _lo'u alofa_ _,_ " Ella asked, seeing the girl's disappointment.

"I wanted to apply to WWE and get in on my own. Not with someone's help. I told him not to help me. But, he did anyway. And he used you to do it," she said, bitterness in her voice.

"Honey, it's an interview," Joe said, proud she wanted to earn things on her own. "If you get a job there, it will definitely be because of yourself and your own merits—no one else's."

Miracle nodded, "Okay."

"Now smile," Joe playfully tapped her chin with his knuckle. "You have an interview with WWE!"

A happy grin spread across the young woman's face then. "What will they want me to do," she asked. "I don't presume to think they'll hire me on as a writer right away."

Joe nodded, "Hunter said they'd probably set you up to be an assistant, and maybe even do some reporting at live shows."

"Oh, my gosh! A correspondent? Like Renee Young," Miracle exclaimed.

Joe nodded, "Yep. And as beautiful as you are, you're bound to catch some of the men's eyes. So remind anyone that hits on you who your father is," he teased.

Blushing, Miracle rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sure thing, Daddy. I'm not looking for a relationship anyway," she said, sadness entering her onyx-colored gaze.

Joe could practically see thoughts of Finn Bálor flashing through her mind. He had always suspected she had a crush on the cop who saved her life. He opted to change the subject, and get her mind in a more cheerful place. He wanted to see nothing but happiness in his daughter's eyes.

"Let's go out for dinner," he exclaimed. "Time to celebrate!"

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

"Okay, everyone, settle down for a minute," Hunter called out in the practice room. He'd had all the talent gather around the ring as he announced their newest roster member. "As you know, I spent part of the day yesterday signing new talent. We have a a couple of fresh, young guys to add to the developmental branch of NXT, and I also signed a very talented, and experienced wrestler from TNA. He's also extremely well-known in the Independent circuits. Guys, please welcome Joe Seanoa, better known as 'Samoa Joe'."

The room erupted in clapping and cheering as Joe made his way to the front of the room. He slapped hands with Robert Roode and Eric Young as he passed by them.

Seconds later, Joe stood in the ring with Hunter who clapped him on the back. "Okay guys. Let's get practice started." He pointed out at the crowd of wrestlers and called, "Owens! Get up here. I want to see you two scuffle a bit. Joe's debut is basically going to be him coming out and laying a claim to your title."

For the next couple of hours, Joe and Kevin Owens practiced a some maneuvers with each other ad learned how each other moved so they could make a realistic fight.

"Looks great guys," Hunter called from the floor. "Joe, come on down here."

Joe rolled underneath the ropes and hopped down to the floor meeting Hunter a few feet away.

"You can hit the showers," Hunter said. "Go home for a little while, get in a workout, whatever you need to do. Be back at one o'clock. You and Kevin will work some more, and then we'll have you spar with some other guys." His phone dinged with a text and he glanced at the screen. "You'll have more independence after a few days. We just try to initially get you used to the routine. Pretty soon, you'll be picking your own sparring partners and training buds." He smiled at Joe. "Just hang in there. I'll talk to you later." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away, typing out a text on his phone.

Joe picked up his gym bag and headed down the long hallway toward the men's locker room. He opened the swinging door and nearly collided with a fellow wrestler who was—at the moment—exiting the locker room.

"Oh, hell, man! I'm sorry," Joe chuckled, shifting his gaze to the wrestler's face. And then his jaw dropped. "Finn?"

"Hi, Joe," Finn Bálor replied, a slight flush flooding his face. "How've ya been? It's good t' see ya."

"I'm great," Joe exclaimed. "How are _you_? I had no idea you were…here!"

Finn managed a chuckle. "I'm doin' great. I've been here 'bout a year. Decided bein' a cop wasn't makin' me happy, so I chased after my dream."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you," Joe said.

"T'anks," Finn looked awkward for a moment and finally asked. "How's y'r family? Miracle? She doin' okay?" He scoffed at himself. "Like I have d'a right t' ask d'at after how I treated 'er…"

"What are you talking about, Finn," Joe asked. "You didn't-"

"She couldn't reach me, could she," Finn replied, self-loathing in his eyes. "My number got disconnected, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, brother," Joe cut him off. "I know what happened. I saw a newspaper clip about it online. I know you were shot and in a short coma. We just assumed your phone was lost or stolen in the shoot-out."

" _We_ ," Finn asked.

"Ella and I," Joe clarified. "We didn't tell Miracle. We were afraid to. With her heart and everything."

Finn nodded. "Did I hurt her?"

Joe puffed out a sigh. "She was hurt. But it wasn't your fault, Finn."

The Irishman's head dropped. "Seems like I did more lettin' 'er down d'an I did helpin' 'er, yeah?"

"No," Joe disagreed. "You really have no idea what you did for her, do you?" At Finn's silence, he continued. "When Ella was taken… I'm ashamed to admit, she was all I could think about. My daughter was in pain, and I didn't know how to be there for her because all I could keep my mind on was finding her mother."

"D'at's pretty normal, I t'ink, Joe," Finn cut in.

Joe ignored him. "You were there for her when I couldn't be. When I came home at night, I'd see her smile and it was because of _you_. So don't hand me that shit about letting her down." He saw Finn mulling his words around in his head. "Would you like me to explain to her what happened with you," he asked.

Immediately, Finn shook his head. "No, d'at wouldn't be right. I should be d'a one t' tell her—not you." He looked at Joe then. "I know it seems cowardly, but could ya let 'er know d'at if she wants t' come see me, I'll be glad t' explain it to 'er. I just… I don't want t' do something d'at will upset her heart. I feel like I should leave d'a ball in her court."

"I understand, brother. And yes, I'll let her know." His phone alerted him to a text then and he stopped to read it. Then he grinned happily. "Well, Finn…" He lifted his eyes to his old friend's gaze. "It looks like you may possibly bump into her from time to time. She's just been hired by WWE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18 years of age and older ONLY.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This part of the story is labeled "Modern Day" but it actually means back in 2016 when Finn was first drafted to the main roster. And fictionally, Joe will be also drafted at the same time, even though he was actually not bumped up to the main roster until 2017.

 

_**Chapter 3** _

 

 _**  
** _

 

 

_**~Modern Day~** _

 

Miracle rushed down the hall, speed-walking to Stephanie McMahon's make-shift office in the DCU Center. Her red heels clacked against the concrete flooring in her haste and she finally stopped at Stephanie's door, rapping her knuckles lightly against it. Almost instantly, the door opened and Stephanie ushered her into the office.

Miracle quickly spotted Paul Levesque sitting in front of the large desk, and she flushed slightly. "I'm so sorry, you guys," she said. "Was I interrupting a meeting or anything?"

"No, no, no," Stephanie replied. "Don't worry, we were actually just chatting about our kiddos. Is that your pitch for Eva Marie," she asked, motioning to the file folder in Miracle's hands.

"Oh, yes," she handed the folder over. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Stephanie smiled. "You have shown much potential with these little faux story lines Daddy has you writing. We all absolutely loved the idea you came up with for Dolph and the Miz."

Miracle smiled. "I was thrilled you used it."

"And I'm sure we'll love this one," Hunter spoke up. "But if it's really good and we want to use it…it probably won't be used on Eva Marie. We're just curious right now to see what you would do with each superstar."

"May I ask why it wouldn't be used on Eva Marie," Miracle asked, her forehead creasing with confusion.

"Well, she's been causing some issues backstage with the other girls," Stephanie answered carefully. "We're trying to straighten her out, but I'm not sure rewarding her with a great story line is the way to do that."

Miracle nodded her agreement. "Good point. Well, I should get going. Still so much to do… Do you guys need anything? Coffee?"

Hunter smiled. "We're great. Thank you, Miracle. Try to take it easy. You work yourself too hard."

"Well, I know we're short-handed," Miracle said softly. "Especially tonight—what with the draft and everything." She self-consciously straightened at the elegant, but sexy red dress she wore for the show's occasion. "I still need to go to make-up, and get my face touched up for the interviews later on."

"Well, go get that taken care of, and then see what tasks you have left. Take it one step at a time. Don't overburden yourself," Stephanie said warmly. "We want you to be healthy."

Flushing, Miracle nodded. Embarrassment flooded her gaze. "I should get going. Good luck with the show tonight," she smiled softly and left the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

She fought tears as much as she fought the humiliation. She hated being seen as a liability. _I wish someone would see me as a whole person_ , she thought sadly. _I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm made out of glass._ She rolled her eyes at herself then. "Maybe I _am_ made out of glass," she thought out loud, remembering how her heart had been affecting her the past few months. Her cardiologist had prescribed her nitroglycerin tablets along with her normal medication to stop the chest pains she was suffering from. Shaking her head to clear it, Miracle continued her way down the long winding hallway to the area where the make-up artist had been assigned.

"Hi, Emmy," she greeted, when she spotted the WWE's best make-up artist in a make-shift booth. As she approached closer, she saw she already had Shane McMahon in her chair applying some powder to his face. "Oh, sorry, guys. I'm interrupting people left and right today!"

"No biggie, Miracle," Emmy chuckled and glanced up at her, smiling. "I'm almost finished with Shane here, and then I'll get you touched up."

"You're _already_ almost done with me," Shane asked playfully. "At my age, I'd think I would require more work than five minutes worth."

"Oh, no, you look amazing," Emmy said, and then flushed drastically. "I mean, you don't require a lot of work. At all. You must take great care of yourself. I… I'm… I'm absolutely scarlet, aren't I," she asked, fanning her hand at her burning face.

"Yeah. You are," Shane said, a twinkle in his chocolate-colored eyes. "But it suits you." He stood to his feet when she indicated she was finished with him. "Maybe I should cause you to blush more often."

Miracle watched the interaction between the two, and wondered how long it had been going on. Shane chuckled softly, then exited the booth, patting Miracle on the shoulder, "Good luck with the interviews tonight, Miracle."

"Thank you, Shane." Miracle took her seat in the booth and closed her eyes as Emmy began adding to her eye liner. "So, what's going on with you two? Why do I have the feeling you two have been flirting with each other for quite a while?" She heard a slight clatter of cosmetic materials before Emmy answered.

"It's nothing, really. We're just playing around. He's still so fresh from his divorce, I think he's just enjoying his freedom." Miracle felt the brush return to her lash line. "Besides, I think he'd go for a sophisticated type of woman. Someone… blonder, maybe?"

"Emmy, your hair color is gorgeous," Miracle said. "It's a beautiful shade of-"

"Brown," Emmy cut in. "Plain, old brown."

"I was going to say chestnut, or burnt sienna."

"So, are you excited about the show?"

"Change of subject, noted," Miracle chuckled. "Yes, I'm very excited. I'm hoping Daddy will finally get drafted. It would be so amazing to be able to interview him on live television!"

"I hope he does too," Emmy said, smiling. She began adding a little contouring and highlighting to Miracle's cheekbones. "He's awesome. I've watched him and AJ Styles ever since they debuted on TNA. Vince would be nuts to not bump him up yet."

Miracle grew quiet, realizing that Finn could possibly be bumped up as well. _How will I face him_? _How will I interview him without looking awkward_? Her heart began to pound slightly with the new worry.

She'd never gotten in contact with him two years before, when Joe told her Finn was at NXT as well.

" _He said to tell you that if you'd stop by and see him that he'd love to explain to you why his phone_ -" _Joe started_.

" _I can't. I just can't, Daddy_ ," _she'd cut in, sadness in her eyes_. " _I have a feeling what he's going to say...that he just gave me his number to be nice. And... I just don't have the courage to face it right now. It'd be like going through it all over again. Losing his friendship all over again—only worse_."

"Are you okay, Miracle," Emmy asked. "You went sort of pale."

Miracle immediately nodded, coming back to the present. "Yes. I'm fine. I just need to eat something, probably."

"Okay. Well, I'm done. You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks to you," Miracle smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Pffffft. You don't need me to look good, and you know it."

The two said their goodbyes, and Miracle looked through her to-do list on her tablet.

"Let's see…" Her phone rang and she quickly answered it. "This is Miracle."

" _Miracle, it's Mike. Where is mine and Maryse's iced caramel macchiatos_?"

 _Seriously,_ she thought. "Mike? I have no idea. I didn't know I was supposed to-"

" _We ALWAYS have iced caramel macchiatos_!"

"Mike, I don't have time. I have the interviews tonight, and-"

" _There's a Starbucks two blocks away. I'm sure you have plenty of time. Now go get our macchiatos_!"

He hung up and Miracle was left staring at her phone. "It's times like this I wish I wasn't so prideful and would be more open about my heart problem," she thought out loud. The only people at her job she let know about her heart condition was the McMahon's and Hunter, as well as the doctors so they'd be prepared to treat her, if needed. She'd also let Renee and the other correspondents know in case they needed to fill in for her at times. But as for the talent, she kept it quiet around them. "Okay, _Miz_ , she hissed under her breath, as she headed for the building's exit. "You'll get your stupid coffee."

Minutes later, she was out on the sidewalk walking the two blocks to Starbucks as quickly as she could. It took her a good ten minutes to walk the short distance as busy and crowded as the sidewalk was. Not to mention—her three inch stilettos didn't make the trek any easier either.

By the time she reached the Starbucks, her pulse was racing, but she knew she had no time to worry about it. She went inside to order the two coffees and then paid for them, eager to get outside and get back to the DCU center. Within another fifteen minutes, Miracle was finally back inside the arena, and heading back to the dressing rooms to give Mike Mizannin his precious coffee.

She reached the door labeled "The Miz and Maryse" and knocked. When the door opened, she handed the coffees over to Mike and didn't wait for a response. Beginning to feel over-fatigued she turned on her heel and walked away.

Her intention was to head over to the trainer's office and take some of her medication. But she didn't get the chance as she heard:

"Miracle!"

She looked further down the hallway, where a crew member was flagging her down.

"What is it," she called, fighting to keep the tiredness out of her voice.

"You're needed at the backstage set. The show's starting, and the interviews won't be far behind."

"O-okay, thanks," she called back. Reluctantly, she headed for the set instead, and began trying to calm her heart and her nerves, sans medication.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

Joe and Finn sat together in the NXT section of the room backstage while they and all the rosters watched the draft take place.

"Good luck to you, man," Joe told Finn as they listened to Stephanie McMahon announce that RAW was about to draft two NXT superstars. "If you get drafted… I don't know of anyone who deserves it more."

Finn looked over at him with a crooked grin. "Like wise, brot'er," he said, his Irish burr coming through thicker than usual. Nerves were definitely a problem for him at the moment. "Ya've worked as hard as d'a rest of us, and harder d'an some. Ya deserve y'r shot."

They smiled at each other again, "too-sweeted", and then turned their attention to the large television. They watched as Stephanie McMahon gestured to the Titantron for the result of the draft.

Joe's breath whooshed out when he saw his own graphic appear on the huge screen. The whole room erupted in cheers, but the loudest cheers came from the NXT section.

"Ya did it, brot'er," Finn clapped him on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, my God," Joe laughed, clearly elated.

"Joe."

Hunter had appeared in the doorway. "Come with me. You've got an interview to do."

Grinning happily, Joe got up and followed Hunter down the hallway to a set backstage.

"It won't air on television," Hunter told him quietly as they neared the cameras. "It'll be on the Network. We don't want you to appear on live television till Monday night so it'll have more of an impact."

Suddenly, Joe was standing in front of his daughter, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"So, Dad," she started with a smile. It was no secret that she was Samoa Joe's daughter, so there was no need for her to be so formal with him. "What is going to be your goal upon your debut on RAW Monday night?"

Joe smiled proudly at his daughter, and then looked into the camera as he answered. "I'm, of course, going after the WWE Championship should it still be on RAW after Battleground. If not, I will go after whatever world title the brand comes up with. But aside from all that…" He sported his famous "Samoa Joe smirk". "I'm going to enjoy making people hurt."

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

"Now," Stephanie said loudly into the mic. "RAW will be drafting _two_ NXT superstars! And RAW's first pick from NXT is…"

Miracle watched from backstage as Stephanie then gestured melodramatically to the Titantron, which was being used to showcase the draftees.

An instant later, Joe's graphic popped up on the huge screen. The whole arena blew up with excitement.

"Oh, my God," Miracle exclaimed. Tears instantly started welling up in her eyes. "Oh, no! Are the cameras rolling yet," she asked, trying to staunch the tears before they became obvious.

"You've got a few seconds, Miracle," one of the cameramen said. "Just try to hang on a little longer. Then you can cry and hug your dad all you want," he smiled warmly.

"Yes, exactly. The show comes first," she reminded herself. "The show comes first. The show comes first."

Joe appeared down the hall with Hunter, both making their way toward them.

"Okay, Miracle… We're rolling in three… two…" The cameraman then motioned that they were filming and Miracle stepped into character, so to speak.

"So, Dad," she said smiling, and still fighting tears back. "What is going to be your goal upon your debut on RAW Monday night?"

Joe smiled lovingly at her, but then turned to the camera and "Dad" was gone. The Samoan Submission Machine had arrived. "I'm, of course, going after the WWE Championship should it still be on RAW after Battleground. If not, I will go after whatever world title the brand comes up with. But aside from all that… I'm going to enjoy making people hurt."

He sauntered off then, and left Miracle smiling happily. Maybe with his parting words she shouldn't have been smiling, but she couldn't help it. Her father was just drafted to RAW!

"And our second draft from NXT…"

Miracle looked up at the monitor just as Finn's graphic popped up on the Titantron.

Her pulse accelerated instantly at just the sight of him, and then her heart skipped a couple beats.

 _You can do this, Miracle_ , she gave herself a pep talk while she waited on Finn to arrive for his interview. _He was always kind. He isn't going to act weirdly around you, or be mean_.

"Miracle? Are you okay, sweetie?"

She looked across the hallway to see two of her fellow correspondents, Renee Young and Charly Caruso eyeing her with concern.

There was always one or two correspondents teamed up with Miracle when she worked because of her heart condition. Her pulse was so unpredictable at times that she had to take an abrupt break from interviews and backstage segments.

"Miracle?"

Charly's voice snapped the younger reporter out of her thoughts. Miracle watched as Renee took a step toward her. "You look a bit paler than usual."

Finally, she gave what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Yes, I am fine, guys, thank you. I'm just getting really excited about these drafts!"

Renee watched her friend closely for a minute, as if she suspected Miracle of playing down her condition. At last, she gave her a little nod, and resumed her conversation with Charly.

Miracle let out a sigh of relief when her friends turned their attention from her. She was grateful for the other correspondents' concern, but at the same time felt like a liability due to it. She had no more time to dwell on the thought as she heard footsteps approaching from around the corner, along with a couple of male voices—one of which was unmistakably Irish. Only a moment later, Finn stood before her. Her pulse seemed to double its pace.

"You will be interviewed here and then you are done for the night," Hunter was telling him. "And I realize you weren't expecting any of this tonight, so don't worry about mistakes, because it isn't live. It will be edited up and aired only on the Network."

After receiving a nod of understanding from the Irishman, Hunter hurried back to sit with his NXT crew for when the next draftees got called up.

Then Finn's bright blue eyes were on her; scanning over her face and down the full length of her body, then back up to her face. By the time his gaze reached hers again, her chest was nearly heaving. And not solely due to her heart's irregular pattern.

"Miracle Seanoa. So grown up," he finally murmured, staring into her eyes with a soft smile.

She returned his smile with a shaky one of her own as she took in his appearance. He was... so different, yet still the same. He seemed taller than she remembered, his hair was cut shorter, and he'd grown a beard. The last time she saw him, he was pretty much clean shaven save for a little bit of scruff.

 _I love the beard,_ she realized, fighting the strong urge to reach up and touch it. Finn had been gorgeous years ago, but now he was absolutely breathtaking. Not to mention he was bulkier, and... _Oh my God—his abs! His shoulders,_ she thought, her face burning. _They are so..._ chiseled _._ She quickly shot her gaze back up to his and caught the slight smirk on his face. _And now, he knows I have been ogling him._ She mentally facepalmed.

"Uh... Guys?" One of the cameramen spoke up. "We're rolling."

"Oh, right," Miracle finally managed to speak, and struggled to ignore the twinge of pain she felt in her chest. _I just need to get through Finn's interview, then I'll have Renee or Charly take over while I go get some of my meds._ She lifted her mic to her lips. "Congratulations on being brought up to the main roster, Finn. How does it feel to be faced with so many more opportunities?"

"It feels amazin', Miracle," Finn replied, brushing his fingers over his beard. "D'is is somet'ing I've worked very hard for, and f'r a very long time. It's a dream come true."

She smiled at him even as a sharp ache ricocheted though her chest. "I am sure like many of the other draftees you plan on going after the WWE title. There obviously can be only one champion, so what will your strategy be in order to be that one?"

Finn pulled no punches when he answered. "I will mow down whoever I hafta."

Miracle lowered her mic and smiled over at the cameramen. "I think that will do it, guys." She glanced over at Renee and Charly. "Would... Would one of you mind standing in for a bit? I need..." She swallowed hard and coughed lightly trying to regulate the rhythm of her heart. "I need some of my meds."

"Miracle," Renee scolded lightly. "I knew I should have listened to my instincts. This is my-"

" _Not_ your fault," Miracle shot back, rubbing her hand over her chest. "I needed to do this—to pull my own weight."

"You do that, and then some," Charly cut in with her own two-cents worth. "I will go with you, okay? To make sure you get there all right." She turned to Renee then. "Is that okay with you?"

Before the blond could answer however, Finn spoke up. " _I_ will go wit' her."

"But you don't know what's wrong with her," Renee started, her voice going slightly shrill in her concern. Her friend's heart condition never failed to frighten her. "She needs-"

"I've known 'er since she was a young girl," Finn softly interrupted the correspondent. "It's her heart, yeah?"

"Um... Guys?" Miracle waved at the three of them to get their attention. " _She_ is right here. You can address me directly, you know." She sounded _too_ cheerful, she realized. But she didn't want them worrying. She could hear the near panic in Renee's voice already and felt horrible for it. "I am fine. Don't worry about me." She forced a smile and turned to leave for the trainer's office. She only went a couple steps further down the hallway, when she heard Finns voice say something to the older reporters about finding "her _da_ ". A few seconds later, she saw him out of her peripheral vision walking beside her. "Really," she started, her voice growing a bit frantic. The pains were becoming sharper and closer together, and consequently, more difficult to hide. She avoided his gaze. "You don't have to follow me." Her steps faltered a moment, and she struggled to get in enough oxygen.

"I know I don't, lass," he murmured quietly. "But let me, f'r my own piece of mind, okay?"

Finally, she stopped walking altogether and stooped over, bracing her hands against her knees in an attempt to rest and get some air into her lungs. " _Please_ , Finn..." She panted, and resorted to swallowing her pride just enough to beg. "I don't want you... to see me l-like this." Before she could stop them, tears burned her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "Humiliating..." she uttered under her breath.

He was just about to speak, no doubt to tell her she had nothing to feel humiliated for, when her head grew fuzzy. Her vision blurred, and she fell forward onto her hands and knees with a pained whimper.

"Miracle! Sweetheart?"

She heard Finn's voice, filled with urgency, right next to her ear. His arms went around her and gently tugged her to her feet. "Are ya alright, lass?"

The floor moved underneath her, or at least it felt that way. She stumbled forward against Finn's chest. "Need it to stop." Her breathless voice was soft, but he managed to hear her regardless.

"You need what to stop, honey?" His arms tightened around her and held her up securely.

"Spinning..." she barely managed. She brought a hand up toward her breasts. "Hurts..." Her unfocused gaze lifted to his. "The trainer... He holds some of my heart meds for me..." She tensed suddenly, curling her fingers into her chest. "Oh... God, please..."

"Miracle... honey?" Finn stooped to lift her up, intent on getting her to the trainer in a hurry, when her legs buckled. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and underneath her knees, then cradled her against his chest as he jogged down the hall.

Finn turned the corner, and finally reached the trainer's make-shift office. Darting inside, he didn't bother to greet the trainer. "We need some help here," he said as he walked over to a cot and gently deposited Miracle's limp frame onto it. "She has a heart condit-"

"I know about it," the trainer cut him off as he headed to his medical cabinets. "I'll need you to leave while I check her over and see what she needs."

"She _needs_ 'er medicine," Finn replied, following the trainer. He didn't like the look of challenge on the man's face. "And I'll be damned if I'm leavin' 'er. And ye'll regret it if ya try t' make me."

He seemed to ignore Finn's threat and tossed out a couple of questions while he placed an oximeter on her finger. "Was she struggling to breathe? Chest pains?"

Finn nodded, and looked down at Miracle's unconscious form. "Yes. Help her. Please."

The trainer looked at the oximeter and nodded. "Her O2 level is only at seventy-eight percent. I'll give her some oxygen," the trainer reported, snatching up a packaged face mask. He had it opened and attached to an oxygen tank within seconds. "When she wakes up I'll give her some of her meds." He placed the mask over her nose and mouth and then adjusted the elastic straps around her ears.

"Shouldn't she go t' d'a hospital?"

The trainer shook his head as he headed over to his medical cabinets again. He opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of disposable medication cups, as well as a couple of medicine bottles and placed a pill in each cup. "No. Her O2 is low, but not dangerously so. The oxygen tank will bring it back up to a normal level pretty quickly. She has these spells fairly frequently. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

Finn nodded apprehensively and took Miracle's limp hand in his, anxious for her to wake up.

He didn't have long to wait. Within minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him groggily. "Finn..." she slurred softly through the oxygen mask.

"Shh..." Finn reached up and brushed some hair away from her face. "Ye're all right now, lass."

The trainer came over to her then with the medicine cups in his hand as well as a bottle of water and tugged the mask from her face. "Here, Miracle." He all but nudged Finn out of the way. "Take your pill, sweetie, and then you can put this nitroglycerin under your tongue."

Nodding weakly, Miracle let Finn help her to sit up and then swallowed the little white pill down. Then she quickly placed the sublingual tablet under her tongue as Finn gently laid her back down against the pillow.

The trainer once again tried to get Finn to leave. "I really need to check her vitals. You should leave and give her some privacy for a few minutes."

"Finn stays, Gerald," Miracle weakly reprimanded the trainer, as she sat up on the cot. "He is a friend I've not seen in years, and if he has to leave…then so do I." She swung her legs over the side of the cot and prepared to stand, but that was as far as she got.

"Damn it, Miracle." Finn scolded her gently as he helped her lay back on the cot again and urged her back against the pillow. "Ye're not goin' anywhere, lass."

"And neither are you," she added, a stubborn jut to her chin despite the fatigue in her onyx-colored eyes.

"Neither am I," he repeated, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. He looked up at Gerald then with a hard glare. "I'm stayin' right here. I may not be a medic or doctor, but I know enough t' know d'at d'ere are no vital signs ya need t' take d'at requires her clothing t' come off."

"Fine," the trainer grumbled, sliding his stethoscope from his shoulders and placing the ear-pieces in his ears. Finn and Miracle remained quiet as he listened to her heart and lungs. Then he checked her oximeter again. "You are doing better, but you should probably rest here for a bit, and get a little more oxygen into your system."

Miracle nodded in agreement as Gerald secured the oxygen mask over her face once more. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you again." Then he left the room, but not before giving Finn another disapproving glare.

Once he was gone, Finn took her hand in his again. "Feelin' better," he asked in a whisper; his gaze hopeful.

She nodded, her eyes growing heavy. "Yes. But I'm sleepy. I'm always so exhausted after one of these spells."

"Do ya get d'em a lot," he asked her.

She shrugged slightly, avoiding his gaze. "It's been a little worse as of late. Today was a bad one. They're not normally this debilitating, but I had so much to do today. And then Mike…" She rolled her eyes.

"Who," Finn asked. "Mike? As in Mike Mizannin?"

She nodded sleepily with a small yawn.

"What did 'ee do," he demanded gently.

"He sent me after a stupid coffee for him and Maryse. I had only a half hour before the show, and the creep ordered me to walk to Starbucks. I'd just gotten back when I was called for the interviews."

Finn's jaw clenched in anger. "Does 'ee know 'bout y'r heart?"

Miracle fought off a smile at the way his accent thickened when he grew angry or concerned. She shook her head instead. It was amazing to her how they could carry on a conversation as if it had not been years since they last spoke. "I only told people about it who needed to know."

"Well, lass, 'ee apparently qualifies as needin' t' know."

"But, Finn… No…"

"He'll keep doing this to ya, if ya let 'im. Let me handle it, yeah?"

Reluctantly, Miracle nodded. "I'm too tired to argue, to be honest."

"Get some rest, sweetheart. I'm goin' t' have a l'il talk with Mikey, and I also need t' find your _Da_ and tell him what happened. Then, I can take ya back to y'r hotel room if ya want."

"You're going to _talk_ to Mike, huh," she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would this talk involve a fist?"

Finn shook his head. "No, li'l lass. It's goin' t' involve _two_ fists." He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll come back f'r ya soon."

"Promise?" She whispered the plea, gazing up into his blue eyes.

" _Geallaim agam_ —I promise," he replied softly. "'Cause we have a lot t' catch up on, don't we?" At her nod, he squeezed her hand, then turned and walked out of the room just as Gerald was returning.

Miracle felt so much better with Finn back in her life—as if a lost piece of her heart had returned. She nervously fiddled with the Irish Claddagh ring she wore on her left ring finger. She'd gotten the ring for herself years ago, and researched how to wear them to signify one's marital status. She wore hers with the heart pointing toward her on her left ring finger—which indicated she was married. And while she wasn't, of course, she knew she'd never love anyone but Finn.

"So what was with him," Gerald asked, brushing his dark, shoulder-length hair out of his eyes. "He seems awfully possessive of you to be brand new to the roster."

"I knew him a while back," Miracle replied softly. "He saved my life a long time ago. And I'm so glad to see him again. We were friends—I've missed him terribly."

Gerald smiled, but the gesture failed to reach his eyes, "Well, I'm happy for you. You need some extra happiness in your life. Similar to what a sugar-free decaf latte can bring?"

Miracle chuckled at their shared bond over coffee. "Definitely."

The first time Gerald met Miracle, she'd commented how wonderful his cup of coffee smelled. However, she knew on her heart-healthy diet, she couldn't consume any caffeine and she avoided sugar as much as possible. So, the next day, Gerald presented her with a sugar-free decaffeinated latte. Every time they worked the same shows, it became a little tradition that Gerald would bring her a special latte.

"Well, then I'll have you one tomorrow. You _are_ working the house show tomorrow, right?"

Miracle nodded. "Yes, if I'm feeling better, I'll be there."

"I look forward to it," Gerald replied. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Growing slightly uncomfortable, Miracle made a point of yawning. She'd always felt as though Gerald had feelings for her other than friendship, but she never encouraged him. She felt only friendship with him, and wanted him to feel the same way toward her.

"I'll let you get a little sleep," Gerald said, and Miracle could've sworn she heard a tone of bitterness in his voice. He left the room, and she finally relaxed—asleep in only minutes.

minutes.

* * *

 

** Translations : **

 

“ _Geallaim agam_ ” ~ “I promise”

 


	4. Chapter 4

  


 

_**Chapter 4** _

 

 

 

Finn hurried down the hallway, eyeing the dressing room doors as he passed each one. His teeth were clenched, etching his face with determination. He would not be deterred from his current mission.

The next door he came to boasted the name he'd searched for.

"D'a Miz," he scoffed under his breath. "What d'a hell kinda name is d'at?" His accent grew thicker as his anger escalated. He knocked on the door and adjusted his stance so he could get in a quick punch to Mike's face.

Only the door didn't open.

"If you're looking for Mike, he should be coming back anytime," a referee told him as he passed by the Irishman. "He just finished a match."

Finn nodded at the ref in acknowledgment, too focused on the beat down he was eager to give to do anything else. Suddenly, he heard Mike's music blast on, and he decided to meet him near gorilla. Just as he reached the little nook, Mike came sauntering through with Maryse not far behind him. A cocky grin was spread across his face as he neared Finn. Making sure Maryse was out of harm's way first, Finn held his hand out to Mike and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Finn Bálor. I was just drafted t' RAW t'night."

Slightly scoffing, but humoring the newcomer, Mike took hold of Finn's hand and gave it a quick shake. "I'm Mike. This is my wife, Maryse-"

That was as far as he got as Finn's fist collided with his face in a right hook, followed instantly by a left hook. Mike staggered into the wall from the force of the blows, and slid down to the floor.

" _Oh mon Dieu_! _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ," Maryse shrieked frantically in her native tongue. "What do you think you're doing?"

Finn ignored her and stared intently into Mike's eyes. "Do ya know who's daughter Miracle Seanoa is, lad?"

Mike was clearly seething as he stood to his feet. "I should have you fired before you even get to-"

"Answer me, or ye'll get more 'o my fists, Mikey," Finn snapped, interrupting his temper tantrum. "Do. Ya. Know. Who. Miracle's. _Da_. Is?"

Maryse visibly paled as she realized where Finn's question was leading.

"Yes," Mike finally answered. "Joe Seanoa."

Finn smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I imagine he could hurt ya a lot more d'an I could. And d'at's sayin' somet'ing, lad, because right now I want not'ing more d'an t' kick y'r wee li'l balls up int' y'r t'roat." Mike started to reply a sharp retort when Finn punched him once more, in the mouth this time. "Shut up, an' listen, Mikey," he growled. "From now on, ye'll have not'ing t' do wit' Miracle. _Not'ing_. Do ya understand?"

"Fine," Mike responded, glaring darts through Finn with his eyes.

"She has a heart condition, and she had a spell wit' it t'anks t' d'a _very_ last minute coffee stop ya made 'er do. Next time, get y'r own fuckin' coffee. 'M I understood?"

Maryse spouted something off in French again and pointed her finger at him. "Anybody can walk a couple of blocks! If she can't handle something so simple as that-"

"Yeah, it's called cardio," Mike sneered. "Maybe if she'd have taken care of her body, she wouldn't have a problem with her heart-"

Finn gave no warning as he tackled Mike to the floor and proceeded to pummel his face with punch after punch. Only vaguely aware of Maryse's outcries, he rose up and stomped Mike in the stomach for good measure. "She was poisoned by a psychopat' when she was just a child. D'a poison induced a heart attack, ya fuckin' prick. If t'weren't for d'at, she'd be leadin' a completely normal life. Speak about her d'at way again, and I WILL kick y'r balls up int' y'r t'roat." He straitened his leather jacket and looked over at Maryse. "Ya have ten minutes t' get y'r husband out 'o here, before I go let Joe know what he did t' Miracle. And I _would_ get him out 'o here. What Joe'll do t' him will probably make what I did pale in comparison." He turned and walked away then, intent on finding Joe.

Maryse scrambled to help Mike to his feet.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

"Really, I'm so glad you're here, brother," AJ Styles smiled and clapped Joe on the back. "You should have been here a long time ago in all honesty."

The two had bumped into each other in the halls and took their conversation to AJ's dressing room. The both sat on the small sofa that lined one of the room's walls.

"Well, I'm just thrilled to have finally made it," Joe replied. "I'm happy for you too. I feel like we all worked so hard over at TNA only for Dixie to run the company into the ground-"

A knock sounded at the door and AJ called out, "Come on in."

Renee Young stuck her head in the door then. "Oh, good. You're here, Joe." Her forehead creased with concern. "Listen, you should probably get back to the trainer's office," she said softly.

"What's happened," Joe asked, immediately on his feet. His face paled visibly. "Miracle?"

She nodded slightly. "She had a spell with her heart. Finn Bálor took her to the-" Her words were halted as Joe and AJ quickly moved to brush past her.

"Her bag," Renee said softly, handing Miracle's handbag over to AJ as they charged by her. Then they were running down the hallway, headed for the trainer's office.

A couple minutes later, they reached the door and looked into the office. Miracle lay on a cot, sound asleep on her back; an oxygen mask on her face. Her breaths appeared to be deep and even.

"She seems to be okay, now," AJ whispered, relief evident in his voice. "Otherwise, I doubt Gerald would have left her alone."

Joe nodded, some color returning to his face. "Every time she has one of these spells… I kill myself wondering if… If she'll survive it."

AJ put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "She's stronger than she looks, Joe. She'd hate for you to think of her that way."

Joe nodded again, "I know. But she's my little girl. I'll always worry about her." His jaw clenched. "Sometimes, I envy Ella. She's the one who got to kill the bastard that did this to her. But I guess it went down the way it was supposed to. Ella deserved to be the one to kill him—what he put her through."

Finn appeared around the corner and jogged up to Joe and AJ. "D'ere ya are," he greeted. "I've been looking all over for ya. Sorry-"

"Is she okay now," Joe asked him in a whisper, motioning toward Miracle.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I t'ink so. She had some sort o' spell—fainted for a few minutes. I rushed her back here. D'a trainer gave her some oxygen and then some of her meds and she seemed to feel better—just sleepy."

"Thank God," Joe sighed. He looked over at Finn as he leaned his back against the cinder block wall. "Thanks, brother."

"No problem," Finn replied softly. He looked over at her and then back at Joe and AJ. "I'm riding to the hotel with AJ. Miracle can ride wit' us, and I can stay wit' her t'night if ya want—make sure she stays okay." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can call ya if she has any problems."

Joe eyed Finn a moment and then finally nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Let me just say goodnight to her."

Finn reached out and grabbed his arm then. "Ya may want t' pay Mike Mizannin a little visit when ya get t'rough."

Joe's black eyes narrowed, and he was instantly on alert. "Why?"

"He may have aided in Miracle's spell wit' her heart. Right before the show started, he made her walk a total of four blocks t' get he and Maryse a coffee. The second she got back she had t' start on interviews." He saw the fury brewing in Joe's eyes and added, "I already paid him a wee visit. But I t'ought you'd like to also."

Joe nodded immediately. "Oh, yeah. Definitely. But first…" He entered the trainer's office then and walked up to Miracle's sleeping form. "Miracle? Honey, wake up," he whispered, gently nudging at her shoulder. "I need to know you're okay."

Miracle's eyelids fluttered slightly and her head shifted a little to the side before her eyes fully opened. "Daddy?"

Joe smiled softly at her. "Yeah, Daddy's here. Are you feeling better, baby?"

She nodded with a reassuring smile, and reached up to tug the mask from her face. "I'm fine, now, Daddy. Don't worry. Just sleepy is all."

"Finn's going to stay with you tonight to make sure you stay that way. Okay? He'll call me if you have any more problems."

"Okay," she agreed with a slight yawn.

"Do you want to sit up a minute? Let your head adjust to being upright," Joe asked. At her nod, he supported her upper body as she shifted to a sitting position on the cot. She held her hand to her head a moment, letting the initial swimmy feeling dissipate.

"You okay now, darlin'," AJ drawled. He and Finn entered the room, eyeing her with concern on their faces. He handed her red handbag to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine, Uncle AJ," Miracle smiled softly, brushing her long black hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry about me."

"Impossible, kiddo," he replied. "I'll drive you and Finn to the hotel. Do you have your luggage here?"

She shook her head, "No, it's at my room already. Thank goodness."

"Well, let's all get to the hotel and try to get some rest," Joe suggested. "Especially you," he told Miracle, kissing her temple.

"Try not to worry about me," she scolded Joe lightly, returning the kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you," Joe replied. He shifted his gaze to Finn. "Take care of my little girl, okay? I'm going to go find Mizannin."

"I'll take good care 'o her," Finn returned. "She'll be fine." He looked over at Miracle then. "Ya ready t' go get some rest, lass?"

She nodded and moved to stand to her feet.

"Nope, I don't t'ink so," Finn smiled softly, and lifted her up from the cot instead, situating his arms around her back and under her knees.

"No, Finn," she protested softly, trying to struggle out of his hold. "I don't want anyone to see that I have to be carried."

"Miracle Kalani," Joe turned around away from the doorway and scolded her. "You are _not_ walking from here to a car." Then he turned back and hurried out the door in search of Mike Mizannin.

"No one'll see," Finn reassured her. "D'a show's still goin' on. Most everyone is up front."

Miracle nodded slightly, looking a little unsure. "Won't you get tired, carrying me so far?"

Finn chuckled and jostled her tenderly. "You're light as a feat'er, honey. I could carry two 'o ya from here t' the _hotel_."

Miracle flushed at his words. She could feel the strength in his arms. And standing at only five-foot-three, and a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, she realized he was probably right.

Within minutes, Miracle was settled in the backseat next to Finn, and AJ was driving down the street.

She had almost nodded off again when she heard AJ ask, "Miracle? Darlin', did you get to eat today?"

She raised her head from the headrest. "Not really. I had oatmeal at breakfast."

"D'at's all," Finn asked in astonishment. "Ya've got t' be starvin'."

"I'm kind of hungry," she admitted, laying her head back against the headrest again.

"What are you hungry for, kiddo," AJ asked. "Whatever you want, I'll stop and get it."

A dreamy smile crossed Miracle's face and she said softly, "One of those cold shrimp platters in the grocery stores. And lemon juice."

AJ laughed, "You got it, sugar."

About ten minutes later, AJ parked at an Albertson's grocery store and went inside for Miracle's food. Finn glanced over at her, and saw she'd fallen asleep again. She appeared to be dreaming however. Her head shifted against the headrest and a little whimper passed her lips. Her left hand kept clenching into a fist.

He reached over and took her hand in his, lightly brushing his thumb over the back of it. She sighed softly, and seemed to settle into her sleep as her fingers curled around his.

And that was when he noticed the silver claddagh ring sparkling on her finger.

With the heart pointing toward her.

 _Engaged or married_ , he thought. _But t' who_? _Stephen Farrelly, maybe_? _Is d'at why it's a claddagh ring_? _Why didn't Joe say anyt'ing_?

He took that moment to look her over in the light from the store's windows. He'd not had time to really take an in depth look at her appearance at the arena, because he was too busy worrying about her.

As he looked at her now, he no longer saw the young girl he'd befriended. He saw a breathtaking woman. Her skin was a little darker than her mother's but still much lighter than Joe's, and not a single blemish marred it aside from the small scar where Fournier's bullet had nicked her bicep. Her Samoan heritage mixed with her fair skin and made her appear even more exotic. She was extremely thin, but not bony. She obviously took care of her body, despite what Mike had implied earlier. Her long, black wavy hair traveled past her waist, and there appeared to be an abundance in thickness. Finn stopped himself when he realized his hand was reaching out to touch the silky mane.

His gaze fell on her mouth next. Her lips were full, and glistened with a sheer gloss which made them appear even fuller and he could only imagine how soft they'd feel—how sweet they'd taste—underneath his own. _And her breasts_ … he thought, his blue eyes gazing at her fairly ample chest. _Perfect_ , he thought. _D_ ' _ey aren't huge and fake. D'ey are just d'a right size._ His fingers ached with the urge to touch them. And with that urge, came a hard-on from hell. "Fuck" he muttered through clenched teeth. _I should be ashamed… Oglin' her while she's asleep_ , he thought. _She's Joe's daughter, for cryin' out loud_!

Thankfully, AJ chose that moment to return to the car and within seconds they were headed down the street to their hotel.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

AJ rolled both his and Finn's luggage across the parking lot while Finn carried Miracle toward the hotel entrance. They entered the building, and Miracle instantly felt many eyes on her, apparently curious as to why she was being carried.

"People are staring at me," she whispered self-consciously, leaning in close to his ear. Her arms tightened somewhat around his neck, seeking comfort.

Finn nearly shuddered from the pleasure of her warm breath brushing over his skin. Clearing his head, he forced a mirthful reply. "Don't worry 'bout it, li'l lass," he said, jostling her slightly with a smirk. "They probably just t'ink d'is really dashin' lad is carryin' his beautiful new bride t' the honeymoon suite," he teased. "Don't sweat it."

Miracle giggled softly at his teasing and rested her head against his shoulder. "I've missed this."

"What," he asked, as AJ walked ahead of them and pushed the button to summon the elevator.

"You making me laugh—helping me forget my troubles."

"I've missed it too," he admitted, shifting his gaze down to hers. "I remember our endless Monopoly marat'ons like it was yesterd'y."

"You always cheated," she exclaimed, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

The elevator dinged then and the door slid open.

"I resent d'at statement," Finn shot back in mock outrage. He and AJ both stepped into the elevator and AJ pushed the button for their floor. "Ya always took it way too seriously anyway."

"Of course I did," Miracle laughed. "It was _Monopoly_!"

Moments later, the small group of friends were on the fifth floor of the hotel and headed to their rooms. They stopped at Miracle's door, and she pulled the key card out of her handbag. Quickly sliding it through the lock while Finn still cradled her, she opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Wow, how'd you get a suite," AJ asked, setting Finn's luggage by the door and eyeing the large hotel room.

"Well," she started as Finn gently set her on the sofa and then sat down beside her. "When I called to make a reservation, all the single rooms were taken, so they were nice enough to offer me a free upgrade."

"Niiiice," AJ remarked, placing her bag of food on the kitchenette's counter-top and checked out the rest of the suite. He noticed the bedroom then. "Ah, _two_ beds. This wound up working out well. You won't have to put Finn on the couch or the floor and then drive yourself crazy about it all night."

Miracle laughed. "You know me way too well."

"You're a sweet girl," AJ said, returning to the sofa and hugging her. "You care about others, almost to a fault at times."

" _Woman_ , Uncle AJ," Miracle said, returning his hug, and choosing to ignore the second part of his statement. "I'm a woman now, ya know."

AJ chuckled. "I know. I just don't like to face that fact." He ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair then. "Well, your food is on the counter. I trust Finn can take it from here." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Uncle AJ," Miracle said softly, returning his kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

" _IF_ you're feeling better," he said. "If you're not, I expect you to _ride_ with someone to Buffalo, and then get some rest at the hotel."

"I will," she agreed. "Now quit worrying. Go get some rest for yourself."

AJ chuckled and moved to get his luggage. "All right. You guys take it easy," he said, then stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Miracle looked over at Finn. And he looked at her. An awkward silence ensued. But finally, she gained the courage to speak.

"I've missed you," she said softly, turning herself on the sofa so she was facing him.

"I missed you too," he said, scooting closer to her.

She was silent a moment, unsure of what to say next. And then, she just blurted it out. "But...you didn't take my calls," she whispered, sadness thickening her tone. "I needed to hear your voice."

Finn closed his eyes briefly against the guilt he felt at her mournful words. "I _couldn't_ take y'r calls, lass. My phone got lost when I was shot. I lost all my contacts-"

"You were shot?" Miracle's eyes widened, and her breaths came and went much quicker.

"Yeah. I was. But I'm okay now," he said quickly, giving her an encouraging smile. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"How'd it happen," she asked, returning the squeeze of his hand.

"I was involved in a shootout at a bank. A robbery had been fu- _fowled_ up" he corrected himself and avoided the mother of all curse words in front of her.

She giggled slightly. "I'm not a kid anymore, Finn. You don't have to avoid cursing in front of me."

"Ya may not be a kid, but ye're a lady and I try not t' curse in front o' ladies," he replied, with a quirk of his lips. "Anyway, there was a hostage taken. Everything is a bit of a blur after d'at, but long story short—I took a bullet and was in a short coma. My phone was lost or stolen, I'm not sure which."

Miracle nervously glanced down at her hands. "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"What for, lass," Finn asked, tilting her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze again.

"I never gave you the chance to explain why you didn't take my calls. My pride was hurt. I was…embarrassed. And I couldn't face you. But, I didn't know. Nobody told me you'd been shot."

"Y'r parents didn't tell ya, because d'ey were afraid f'r your heart, honey," he said softly. "D'ey didn't mean t' keep ya in the dark."

She nodded, "I know. But… You could've died. I would've never known-"

"Shhh," he said, tugging her toward him. His arms wrapped tightly around her and held her close. "I pulled through. I'm fine. And now I'm gettin' t' do what I truly love."

His hand stroked over her hair and then rubbed soothing circles over her back. Miracle closed her eyes soaking in the comfort he offered her as she curled into him. She breathed in his scent—some sort of light masculine fragrance mixed in with the smell of his leather jacket.

"I'm so happy for you," she said softly. "And I'm happy you aren't in such a dangerous profession anymore. I mean, I know wrestling can be dangerous too, but it's different. You at least don't have to worry about being shot anymore." She lifted her head and smiled up at him. "And you have a family and friends that you can be around, now." He looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "I-I think I'll go get a shower now," she stammered slightly, unable to read him and becoming uncomfortable because of the fact. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Hesitating only a moment, she reached up and kissed his cheek. She giggled when his trimmed whiskers tickled her lips. "I love your beard."

Finn laughed. "Well, t'anks! I'm pretty fond of it myself." He stood to his feet then and motioned toward her food on the kitchenette counter. "Why don't ya go get comfortable, and I'll fix y'r dinner for ya?"

"Sounds good, thank you," she said. "I'll get my shower, and put on my nightgow-" she flushed suddenly and faltered. "My pajamas." She rose up from the sofa then and realized her mistake as she swayed from the sudden movement.

"Whoa, d'ere," Finn reached out and steadied her. His hands lightly gripped her upper arms. "Are ya sure ya should shower? If ya get dizzy ya could slip and fall. If ya were t' faint again…"

"I'm okay, Finn," she said softly. "I promise. It's just the first time I have stood on my own in a couple of hours. _And_ I stood too quickly. I'm not dizzy now." She became aware of his thumbs stroking over the skin of her arms and felt the prickly sensation of goosebumps spreading over the areas he touched. "I-I'll go clean up now," she whispered. With that, she left his embrace and grabbed a few things from her suitcase, then headed into the bathroom.

Shaking his head like an etch-a-sketch, and taking some deep breaths to bring some relief to the aching erection he now had, Finn ambled over to the kitchenette, deep in thought. _God, da sound of 'er laugh_ , he thought, recollecting her giggle after she'd kissed his cheek. _She truly is killin' me_.

He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Miracle. But he felt guilty for it. He knew a relationship would most likely go nowhere for them. He was way too old for her, and not to mention he was best friends with some of her family and close friends. _What if things went sour between us_ , he wondered. _Friendships would be destroyed_. _Not t' mention, I'm afraid I'd hurt her_. _I don't really do_ " _relationships_ ". He unbagged her food, needing something to do. _But… I'm very attracted to her. This will drive me nuts until I_ \- He groaned in frustration. _Damn it, till I fuck_ **'** _er, and get her out 'o my system_. And there was the problem. He couldn't do that to her—use her in such a way.

Sighing, he got back to his task of preparing her food. He saw that AJ had bought some disposable condiment cups and cutlery for her meal. He quickly set about cutting the organic lemons in half and juicing them into a couple of the little cups. Then he pulled out a fruit cup of mandarin oranges next as well as a bottle of water. By the time Miracle emerged from the bathroom, he had her food set up and ready to go.

He glanced over at her as she walked through the living area and nearly swallowed his tongue.

Her long black hair was still slightly damp from her shower, and she wore a lavender spaghetti-strapped nightgown that clung to every sweet curve of her tiny frame. And while the garment nearly went down to her ankles, there was no disguising her lithe figure. The neckline—relatively modest—only showed a hint of cleavage, but was enough to send his blood boiling and rushing south in a hurry. She was the perfect blend of svelte muscle-tone and soft curves. _She's goin' t' be the deat' of me_ , he thought. _Because Joe and AJ both definitely will kill me_.

"I'm sorry about the nightgown," she said softly, noticing his intent gaze on her body. "I like to wear pretty things to bed, and well… I'm rarely at home to where them. So I try to enjoy them while I'm-"

"Hush, lass," Finn said, his full lips quirking up at the corners. "Ya look lovely. I'm not findin' yer attire offensive in d'a least."

A light flush crept up her face as she smiled. Then her eyes fell on her dinner laid out on the bar. "Oh, yummy," Miracle exclaimed, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. She sat down at the bar and eyed the seafood. "This is such a huge platter," she smiled at Finn. "Help me eat it?"

A twinkle in his eye, he picked up a shrimp, "Sure." He held the large shrimp up to her mouth. "Bite."

She giggled, "Well, that's not exactly what I meant by helping me eat it, but… Dip that sucker in the lemon juice first!"

He complied and then held the shrimp back up to her mouth. Miracle bit into the juicy seafood and sighed in ecstasy. "Oh, my…" She chewed a few times and swallowed. "I haven't had shrimp in forever!"

Finn had to shift in his seat slightly to relieve the pressure surge in his pelvis. The orgasmic sound coming from her mouth was about to be his undoing.

Miracle moved her hand to grab another shrimp, but Finn jovially batted her fingers away. He plucked another one up from the platter and dipped it in the lemon juice, then brought it up to her mouth. Again, she bit into it, all the while laughing happily. This continued until about half of the large platter was consumed. "You eat the rest," she said softly. "I'm stuffed."

He smirked at her, forgetting his earlier trepidation. "Okay. _You_ feed _me_ now."

"You're so silly," Miracle chuckled, but did pick up a shrimp and dipped it into the lemon juice. She held it up to his mouth and burst out laughing again when he took the shrimp in his mouth and playfully nipped her fingers.

"You bit me," she squealed, lightly slugging him on the shoulder.

"That I did, lass," he replied, a sparkle in his eyes. He swallowed the shrimp after chewing it. "Want me t' kiss it better?"

 _Was that a dare_ , she wondered. Before she realized what she was doing, she'd lifted her hand toward his mouth. "I think that's only fair," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Licking his lips, Finn took her hand in his and finished lifting it to his face. He brushed his mouth over her knuckles and then moved down to her fingertips. Miracle watched breathlessly as he trailed his moist lips across her fingers then lightly swiped his tongue across the tip of the one he'd bitten. She gasped as he took the slender finger in his mouth and suckled it firmly.

"Oh," she whimpered as heat flushed her entire body. She felt it pool in the lower pit of her stomach and shoot strait between her legs, throbbing with a vengeance. Having never felt anything like it in her life, she became frightened. She gasped again and shot to her feet, refusing to show Finn another sign of dizziness. She grasped the bar as her head adjusted to her standing. "I… uh… I'm going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I'm pretty tired now, okay?"

"Sure," Finn said, eyeing her suspiciously. He couldn't tell if he'd freaked her out or flustered her. "I'll just get a shower when ye're done in d'a bat'room."

She nodded, and hurried to the bathroom to scrub her mouth. Five minutes later, she came out and gave him a shy smile. "Bathroom's free," she informed him.

He returned her smile and nodded as he entered the bathroom next. Miracle sighed softly and laid down on one of the beds in the bedroom. More confused than ever, she closed her eyes. _Finn's acting so strangely_ , she thought. _Is he just treating me like an adult friend now, or is he actually attracted to me_?

Her mind finally shut down as exhaustion set in. Within minutes she was asleep.

When Finn came out of the bathroom, that was how he found her. Asleep on her bed, laying on her side, her hand pillowing her pretty face.

She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

 _What d'a hell am I doin'_ , he asked himself. _I can't seem t' stop flirtin' wit' her. But all I'll do is hurt 'er. D'at's all I've_ ever _done._

Puffing out a sigh of sheer frustration, he turned out the lights and flopped onto his bed. Unfortunately for him, it took a while to fall asleep.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

_Miracle opened her eyes to find herself in pitch black darkness. Her heart rate picking up speed, she reached a hand out to feel her surroundings. Her fingers brushed over bars. Cold, steel bars._

" _No," she whispered in terror. She knew without a doubt she was back in the cell Fournier had held her in before he reunited her with her mother. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again, desperate for the scene to disappear._

_It didn't._

" _No,_ please _," she whispered again, shivering as she huddled on the hard concrete floor in the darkness._

_She'd never gotten over her fear of darkness after that terrifying time in her life. She'd, from then on, slept with at least a night light on._

" _Miracle," Fournier's voice said in a sing-song voice. A light switch flicked on and she was momentarily blinded as the light flooded the cell. Fournier appeared at her cage door and let himself in. "You're mother is misbehaving. I need you to help me teach her a lesson."_

" _It's a dream," Miracle whispered to herself. She remembered Fournier saying those exact words to her—among others—before shoving her into her mother's cell. "I've already lived this. It's just a nightmare." She glared up at Fournier. "I won't help you._ Ever _."_

" _I think you will, pretty girl," he said, his demeanor oozing confidence. "I think killing you will be just the thing to open her eyes."_

 _She shuddered at the thought of what she knew would happen next._ " _I have to wake up," she whispered to herself. "Please, wake up…"_

_Fournier launched himself at her and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head._

" _NO," she screamed, struggling against his vice-like grip. His free hand moved up to her neck. A cold blade settled against her skin. "Let me go! This isn't even real!"_

" _It's not," Fournier asked. He released her and hurried from the cell. He returned only a minute later, dragging Finn with him. He held the knife to his throat._

" _NO," Miracle screamed again and lunged at the cage bars, desperate to get Finn. "Let him go! Please, don't hurt him!"_

_She always managed to handle the nightmare. But not now. Not with Finn involved. Not with his life in danger._

" _You know I have to, pretty girl," Fournier shot back._

_She watched in horror as Fournier shifted into another man. He was all blurred—she couldn't make out who he was. Rubbing at her eyes, she tried to make him come into focus but to no avail._

_In a flash he was Fournier again, and just as quickly he shifted back into the blurry man._

" _You're mine, Miracle. He can't have you."_

" _I love ya, lass" Finn uttered softly. Resignation was in his sapphire eyes as they stared into hers. "Always will..."_

_Then the hazy male slashed the blade across Finn's throat, spilling his blood in a torrent. The Irishman sank to his knees as his body weakened._

" _ **FIIIIINNNN**_ **!"**

The scream ripped from her throat, burning it raw.

"Miracle! Wake up, _báire_!"

She suddenly was able to waken, and found herself cradled in Finn's muscled arms. A sob burst from her and she latched onto him. "Oh, God… Finn…" She shivered in his embrace as he held her. Her hand slid up to his neck, checking to make sure there was no wound. "Light," her voice was hoarse from the screams she must've actually screamed. "I forgot to tell you… Please, Finn. Turn on a light." She felt him shift on her bed without releasing her, and suddenly the room lit up. She looked up at him and saw nothing but concern in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh," he said softly, and pulled her closer. Her face rested against his chest, and she noticed for the first time that he was wearing no shirt. His warmth felt soothing against her cool, clammy skin. "Does d'at happen often, lass?" His hand reached down and took a gentle hold of her wrist, searching for her pulse. "Breath deep and even, Miracle," his smooth voice rumbled in his chest. "Yer pulse is too fast." He noticed her medicines setting on the night table then, and he motioned to them. "Which o' d'ose should ya take?"

"The bottle of Propranolol," Miracle managed to say. "I need one of the tablets."

Finn didn't let go of her as he grabbed the pill bottle and shook out a pill. Then he snatched up the water bottle next. "Open up," he whispered, readying the pill to place in her mouth. "Let me take care o' ya, honey." He could've sworn he saw tears glisten in her eyes, and she obediently opened her mouth. He placed the pill on her tongue and then shifted her so she was reclined and he could help her sip from the water bottle. He tilted the bottle to her lips and watched as she swallowed the pill down. "What did ya dream," he asked softly, settling her back against him and placing the water back on the night table. "Ya sounded absolutely terrified."

Miracle looked up at his face and shook her head slightly. "I can't… I can't talk about it. It was too… Too real, and too horrible."

"You need t' talk about it, honey. T'would help."

She met his gaze and took a deep breath before sharing the darkness of her dream to him.

* * *

**Translations:**

" _báire_ ""sweetheart"


	5. Chapter 5 **NSFW!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18 years of age and older ONLY.
> 
> Chapter/Content Warning: Graphic Sexual Scene NSFW!

 

_**Chapter 5** _

 

 

 

"It's a recurring dream I've had for years," Miracle said softly, still clinging to Finn; resting her head against his chest. He sat with his back against the headboard and held her in his arms. "But it was different… _worse_ this time."

"Just tell me from the beginnin'," he whispered into her hair. "It'll feel better t' get it out in the open."

She nodded slightly, "I have nightmares about Fournier. A lot. He's always attacking me. Using me to hurt my mother—or her to hurt me. The dream always starts out with me in the pitch black." She puffed out a sigh of mild frustration. "I'm terrified of the dark now," she said, glancing up at his face. "See, when Fournier kidnapped me that last time…" She paused as she felt the muscles in Finn's arms tense up. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to think about that time."

"No, lass," he said softly. "I don't. But it's okay. I just never did come t' grips wit' d'a fact he took ya on _my_ watch. Tell me y **'** r dream."

"I woke up in a cell. Just like the one my mom was in. But the room was completely dark. I couldn't see anything. I don't know how long he made me stay like that. Hours, I think. And then he came in. And he told me I had to help him with my mother." She scoffed. "Like I would really help with _anything_ —let alone hurting my mother. Anyway, he…" She trailed off a moment. "He held a knife to my throat. He said he was going to kill me. He knew he could hurt mom the most by ending my life."

Finn said nothing for a moment. Then his soft voice asked, "D'is was real? Not d'a dream?"

"No, it was both," she answered. "The dream basically is me reliving the time I spent in Fournier's cabin—in that cage. Anyway, that's usually how the dream goes, but there was more this time."

Finn felt nothing but sheer rage at the horror that Fournier was still managing to put Miracle through. But he knew she needed to talk through the ordeal. "More?"

She nodded, and fought the urge to fall asleep. "When I refused to help him with Mom, he lunged at me and grabbed me. I screamed for him to let me go. I started saying out loud that the dream wasn't real—it was just a nightmare. I thought I'd wake up then. But I didn't. Fournier went to prove the dream was real—even though it wasn't." She shook her head. "It's weird, I know. But sometimes dreams can be _very_ strange. Anyway, he came back—with you."

"Wit' _me_ ," he clarified.

"Yes. He had a knife to your neck. And then, he… He started shifting into… Into another man. And then back into Fournier. It did that a few times."

"Who was d'a ot'er guy?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I didn't recognize him—he was kind of fuzzy or blurred out. It was just some generic guy," she replied. Shuddering, she told him what happened next. "He told me I was his." She intentionally left out the part where Finn said he loved her. That would just be too awkward. "Then he killed you—slashed your throat. Right in front of me, while I begged him not to. I was still in the cage, and you were outside it—out of my reach." More tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "I couldn't get to you… I didn't get to hold you, or touch you or anything. I could always handle the nightmare. But...watching you die... Finn, I couldn't bear that."

She felt his arms tighten around her again. His hand rubbed up and down her back. "Ye're safe now, Miracle. We all are. He's dead. He can't hurt ya, or me— _anyone_ —anymore."

"I know he can't actually hurt anyone. But he's haunted my dreams for almost eight years. When will the nightmares stop?"

"I don't know, honey," he whispered. "But I'm sure d'ey will lighten up in time. Why don't we lay here and try t' get a li'l rest, yeah?"

She nodded as he settled them against the pillows. She snuggled further into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. "And I'm so sorry I woke you."

"Stop d'at," Finn gently scolded her. "I'd not gotten t' sleep yet, anyway. But even if I had, I don't care. I wouldn't want ya t' be alone at a time like this."

Miracle smiled at him, and placed her hand on his bare chest. "You have a beautiful heart, Finn Bálor."

He took her hand and squeezed it, feeling the claddagh ring with his fingers. _I have to know if she's taken_ , he realized. _I can't stand not knowin'_. "What's wit' d'a ring, lass?"

She flushed profusely, and tugged her hand away. "It's nothing. Just jewelry."

"Why a claddagh ring," he pushed. "You're wearin' it in a way d'at suggests ye're engaged or married. Is it Stephen Farrelly?" He couldn't stop the note of jealousy from entering his tone.

She actually laughed and shook her head. "I don't know Stephen all that well. No, Finn. I'm single."

 _She's hidin' somet'ing_ , he thought, watching her signals. _She's blushin', breat'ing faster, won't look me in the eye_. Going with his instincts, he tilted her face up to his and spoke softly. "Is d'a ring because o' _me_ , lass?"

Her face flushed deeper, and she tried to look away, but he wouldn't have it. He held on to her chin and stared into her eyes. He saw humiliation in her gaze as she sighed and then shrugged slightly. _Nope. Ye're not gettin' off d'at easy. I'm gettin' a direct answer_ , he thought with determination. He tried another tactic. "Please, tell me, Miracle. Do ya wear d'a ring because o' me?"

She tried to pull away to gain her senses. He wouldn't allow it.

"Yes," she finally admitted. Her breaths came and went even faster then.

"Calm down, honey," he whispered, running the back of his hand down her cheek. "I don't want t' upset ya-"

"Yes," she said again. Her hands shook as she reached up and pushed him back a little bit, needing some distance. "I wear it because of you." She watched his face, scared what his reaction might be. "I have loved you since I met you."

Finn stared at her, speechless after her declaration. Awe crossed his face. I _s she really in love wit' me,_ he wondered. _How could d'is work_ , he asked himself. _I do want 'er so badly… But that's all 'tis—I know it. It's just a physical attraction—I only want to have sex wit' her. I'm not ready to fall in love—to settle down. I'll hurt 'er. She needs t' get over me_ — _find someone else more deservin' of her._

"I'm sorry," Miracle said, growing uncomfortable with his silence. She shifted her gaze away from him in a hurry. "But you asked…"

"I'm over fifteen years older d'an you, Miracle."

She looked into his eyes, her gaze blazing into his.

 _She's glarin' at me_ , he thought in amusement. _She's_ never _glared at me before._ And oddly enough, he'd never been more turned on in his life.

Miracle rose up from the bed and paced the floor at the foot of it. "Age is only a number, Finn. A _number_. I don't _care_ how old you are. _I'm_ nearly twenty-one. I'm an adult!"

"Yes, I can see d'at," Finn mumbled. His eyebrow raised as his gaze raked over her slender frame. _Ye're all woman_ , he thought to himself.

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued. "I know what I want, and I've known for a long time!" She had a sudden and undeniable urge to strip the extent of her feelings bare before him. She held her left hand up and showed him the ring. "You want to know the _true_ significance of this ring? Sure, it's an Irish claddagh ring, and you're Irish. But it goes _much_ deeper than that. She bravely stepped closer to him and pointed out the hands holding the heart shaped gem. "These hands are your hands. And this heart is my heart—it's even my birthstone. The significance is this: you hold my heart, Finn. No one else does, or ever will. Just _you_. That's why I wear it the way I do." She stepped back, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Finn was silent.

Mortified when she fully realized what she'd done—everything she'd said—she moved to hurry into the bathroom so she could hide. A quiet sob burned her throat as she brushed past him.

 _To hell wit' d'is_ , he thought. _I can't fuckin_ **'** _take it anymore._

His hand shot out, catching her wrist and stopping her in her tracks. Then he stood to his feet and gazed down at her—watched as a tear spilled down her cheek and her chin tremble. He gently wiped the tear away with his knuckle. "Please, don't cry, sweet lass." His bright blue eyes scanned over her face and stopped on her mouth as he tugged her up against his muscled body and held her in his arms.

"I-I said t-too much," she stammered, trying to pull away. "I'm sorry… I'm so embarrassed-"

His index finger came up and tapped her mouth lightly before settling against her soft, full lips and staying there. "Shhh… No need f'r d'at." He shifted his thumb and ever so slightly traced the fullness of her bottom lip.

Miracle's eyes slid closed. Her body shivered from the pleasure of his tender touch and before thinking her actions through, she softly kissed the pad of his thumb. She could've sworn she heard him growl. Her eyes shot open, and she found him staring at her, a feral intensity darkening his gaze.

"Tell me, _cailín álainn_ …" His smooth, melodic voice soothed her. "Have ya ever been kissed?"

She couldn't answer. Not when he looked at her with such hunger in his eyes. He literally took her breath away.

Finn's sensuous lips curved upward into a soft smile. "Answer me, Miracle." His voice was soft but left no room for defiance.

"I-I…" She stammered a moment and then gave a slight shake of her head. "No."

His smile widened as he once again gazed at her mouth. He spoke in no more than a whisper. "Untouched. _Agus go léir mianach_ …"

"What," Miracle asked. "Was that Irish?"

He nodded, and shifted his gaze to hers. "Aye, lass. I said, 'Untouched, and ye're all mine'."

"Are you angry with me," Miracle asked, her forehead creasing with confusion.

Finn cocked his head a bit in bewilderment. "Why would I be angry wit' ya?"

"I-I… Your accent… It always seems to get thicker when you're mad about something. So... I just thought that... fully speaking Irish..." Her words faltered and ceased under his sensual gaze.

He chuckled deviously and tugged her back up against him, melding their bodies together. Her hands moved up to his shoulders as he spoke. "My accent gets t'icker not just when I'm angry, but also when I'm feeling very… passionate. And ye'll find d'at my accent's not d'a only t'ing to t'icken wit' my passion, love."

She gasped as the evidence of his statement pressed against her stomach. "That's… That's a little crude, Finn." She flushed and her gaze drifted everywhere but his eyes. But her body made no move whatsoever to leave his. She actually pressed closer to him.

He tilted her chin up and observed her face. "Yet ya look as d'ough it turned ya on. And did I just feel ya move closer to my cock?" He chuckled again. The soft laugh transitioned into a throaty groan. The sound went strait to the apex of Miracle's thighs. "A li'l dirty talk never hurt nobody, lass."

His head lowered closer to hers then and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his mouth on her neck—his beard and mustache scratching lightly against her skin. His lips brushed light kiss after light kiss down her neck to her shoulder. Then his teeth lightly nipped the tender skin. She whimpered softly and her hands shook as they clutched at his shoulders.

Finn's mouth traveled lazily back up her slender neck, kissing her and nipping her gently. He nuzzled behind her ear and inhaled her scent. "Ya smell s' lovely, Miracle," he whispered at her ear. He felt her fingers curl against his skin, and he smiled at her reaction. He lifted his head and looked down at her—caught her admiring his muscled frame.

Miracle suddenly felt his eyes on her face, and dared to meet his gaze. "I-I just… I've never been around you when… I've never seen you—sh-shirtless before."

Her hands came down to his biceps and shyly traced the dips and contours of his muscles. He could feel her urge to explore his body. "Don't be afraid to touch me, honey," he invited. "I want ya to."

"Where," she asked softly, her face flushing drastically. "Where should I touch you?"

"Wherever ya want, love— _anywhere_ ya want. Just know d'at I'll definitely be returnin' d'a favor."

Her eyes widened for an instant as she gasped softly. Unable to deny herself any longer, she brought her hand up to his face. She brushed the back of her hand down his cheek and reveled in the feel of his beard scraping lightly at her knuckles. She trailed her fingers over his chin and up to his mouth, tracing the sensuous curve of his cupid's bow. Growing braver, she let her hands travel down past his neck to his chest. She flattened her palms against his pectorals and noted the solidity of the muscles beneath his skin.

"You're so…" she whispered, and shook her head, struggling to find a fitting word. "Beautiful."

"Ya took d'a words right outta my mouth," Finn retorted with a grin and looked at her purposefully.

She glanced up at him, her full lips slightly parted, then they curved up in a slight smile. She returned her attention to her previous quest. Her fingers moved down his chest and trailed lightly over the jagged scar near his ribs.

 _His gunshot wound_ , she thought, the tips of her fingers brushing over the rigid flesh. The fear of what could have happened to him engulfed her heart and she sobbed softly; a couple of tears fell down her cheek. Leaning down a bit, she pressed her lips to the scar.

Finn felt his heart swell at the tender display. "I'm okay now, _agra_ ," he reminded her, running his hand over her hair. His voice was pleasantly soft. "I'm okay, and I'm right here—wit' _you_."

She nodded, overcome with emotion and slid her hands lower, to the hard ridges in his stomach. She ran her fingers over each individual ripple of muscle, fascinated by how chiseled he was.

Finn felt himself grow harder as he watched her. He wanted desperately to lay her down on the bed and fuck her into next week. But he instead allowed Miracle to continue her perusal of his body while he clenched his fists at his side.

Her fingers found their way back up to his chest. She brushed them lightly over his pecs again and then paused. She hesitated, but Finn could clearly see what she wanted to do.

"Go ahead, lass," he whispered.

Receiving the okay, Miracle tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth as she lightly scraped her fingernails across his nipples. She instantly heard his sharp hiss of breath, and snatched her hands away. "Did… Did that hurt?"

A mischievous grin spread across his handsome face as he pulled her closer and one of his hands reached toward her chest. " _You_ tell _me_ , love." With that, he brushed his thumbnail over the hardened peak of one of her breasts. He was rewarded by her soft moan at the same time her eyes fell closed and a look of helpless satisfaction crossed her face.

Miracle felt an electric sensation rocket through her body, starting at her breast and shooting strait down between her legs. She reflexively arched her back, a wordless plea for more.

Finn complied, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion over and over, all the while watching her face intently. He smiled when her eyebrows drew together and she made a sound a cross between a gasp and a moan. " _An bhfuil tú mar sin, agra_? Ya like d'at?" He gently scraped his thumbnail across the nipple again.

She moaned louder and grabbed onto his muscled shoulders to keep herself upright. "Oh, God… Finn…"

The frantic tone in her voice was his undoing. To hear her cry his name out with such desperation—as if he was the only man on earth who could take care of her every need, it was a heady feeling. "What do ya want me t' do next, sweetheart?"

The question rumbled in her ear as his thumb continued stroking the tight little bud, then abruptly, he stroked in the opposite direction. She shook her head and stammered. "I-I don't know… I've never felt this— _any_ of this, before."

"Ye've never been aroused before," he asked bluntly, not letting up with his thumb. "Why not?"

She flushed at his words, but managed to look him in the eye. "Because this is the first time... anyone— _you_ _—_ have touched me this way."

"No one else has ever touched ya?" A possessiveness entered his voice as his hand stilled at her breast. "No one at all?"

"No." She shook her head and avoided his gaze. "I've never wanted... I was..." She struggled with her words as he tilted her chin up once more, and met his gaze shyly. "Saving myself... For _you_."

Finn groaned softly in his throat as he watched her. His self-made rule of not cursing in front of a lady absolutely forgotten. "Well, fuck," he whispered as his head descended to hers. His mouth brushed against hers softly, testing her reaction. He lifted his head to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her fingers dug slightly into his shoulders.

Miracle delighted in the feel of Finn's warm mouth on hers. A soft shiver coursed through her slight frame, and a sigh passed her lips. "Could… Could you do that again," she asked. Her voice had grown husky and her breaths came and went quickly, but he could see it had nothing to do with her heart—at least not in a dangerous way.

He chuckled, and tilted her chin up a little. "I'm just gettin' started, sweetheart." No sooner than the words left his mouth, he closed the gap between their faces and kissed her again, brushing his lips over hers. He shifted his mouth a little and kissed the corner of hers, flicking his tongue only slightly. He grinned when he heard her frustrated little whimper. "So eager. So very eager," he murmured, a breath away from her full lips. "Relax, li'l lass. I'm not goin' anywhere. We have all night..." With that, he claimed her mouth again with a little more aggression. His tongue licked the seam of her lips, wordlessly demanding entrance. With a soft moan, Miracle complied. The instant her lips parted, he slipped his tongue past them and immediately swirled it over hers, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth. He groaned at the same moment she moaned into his mouth, the two sounds mingling together.

Miracle felt a white hot pleasure pool within her womb and spread to her core. Her legs nearly buckled from the force of it.

"God... Ya taste so…" Finn trailed off, unable to find a fitting enough word. He kissed her again, unable to get his fill.

Her breath shuddered and she clung to his shoulders. "Finn… Please… I need…" She moaned softly as he nipped her bottom lip.

"What d' ya need, love?"

"You," she whispered. Her hand moved up to his face and cupped his cheek. "I need you, so badly, Finn. It hurts…"

Without a word, he nudged her back against the bed and lowered her to the mattress. "I need ya too," he returned, lowering himself onto her body. "But I won't take ya t'night. I'll take care of you though, lass."

In the next instant, his head lowered to her chest and he gave her breast a chaste kiss through her thin nightgown. Her back arched and a soft sigh passed her lips. "Ya want more, Miracle," he asked softly, watching her reaction.

"Yes," she pleaded with him. "Please-"

Her words halted as his mouth covered her breast. The moist heat of his tongue paired with the friction of her nightgown sent a series of shudders through her lithe frame. Her slender hips rose up from the mattress, seeking his. Finn smiled, enjoying her reactions immensely, despite the painful ache in his throbbing shaft. "Yeah, ya like d **'** at, huh, love?" He lowered his head again to her still covered breast and nibbled at it through her gown. She cried out as he suckled at her breast. His free hand moved to its twin and cupped it, gently caressing the soft mound till his mouth made its way over to it. She came up off the bed as his teeth ever so slightly scraped at the nipple. "Oh, my…" she whispered, arching further into his mouth. "Finn…"

"I know, li'l lovely," he murmured against her breast, giving it another soft kiss. "Ya need more?"

" _Please_ …"

His hand made a downward descent between their bodies and reached between her legs, keeping his hand on the outside of her nightgown. He stroked his thumb over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves nestled at the apex of her slender thighs, and watched as she jolted.

Miracle cried out at the delectable friction from the fabric between her legs. She felt a fluttering sensation within her core and would have grown frightened if it hadn't felt so amazing.

"Finn," she cried, as her hips shot upward. "What's happ-" Her fingers curled into the bed's comforter beneath her. "My body is… Something's…" She couldn't manufacture a coherent sentence as the flutters were replaced by a harsh throbbing that grew and burned their way to her inner thighs.

She was aware of Finn's chuckle then—such an erotic sound. "It's normal, honey. Ye're about to orgasm. Don't fight it."

She cried out again, digging her fingers further into the bed covers as Finn's thumb relentlessly stroked her clit.

He watched her—not wanting to miss a second of her reactions. Just seeing her enraptured face as he touched her had his erection throbbing in a painful pleasure.

"Oh, Finn," she moaned, thrusting her hips against his hand. "Please… I can't… Feels too good…"

"You're doing beautifully, lass," he encouraged her, and sped up the movements of his thumb.

A soft sob burst from her lips as her whole body tensed up.

"Ye're d'ere, Miracle," he murmured softly, seeing her slender frame become rigid. He applied a little more pressure with his thumb and was rewarded with a loud cry. "That's it, love. Just let go. _Do m'éileamh_."

At his words, Miracle's body erupted and convulsed in pleasure as her core spasmed sharply, over and over. Finn lightened his touch, and continued to stroke her in an attempt to prolong her orgasm. To his surprise, she tensed again and moaned sharply as her body experienced a second climax. Just watching her was killing him. He wanted to be inside her so badly. Imagining her heat surrounding him as she erupted sent him flying into an unexpected orgasm. His hips bucked against the mattress as each wave of pleasure washed over him. He grunted from the sudden exertion and his thrusts slowed gradually as the tension left his frame.

"Are you okay," Miracle asked, sounding quite tired.

" _Aye_ , lass. I'm great," he chuckled, catching his breath. He made his way up to the pillows and laid down beside her. "I'm afraid watching ya come apart like d'at, was a tad too much for me." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck as he tugged her nightgown back into place.

Her eyes opened then, and looked into his. "Will… Will you take me? Now? Please?"

His smile faded only slightly. "I'd love t'—I'm dyin' t'. But… I think we should wait." He went on when she started to protest. "I want ya t' be sure, honey. I don't want ya t' regret it."

"I love you," Miracle said softly. "I won't regret it."

He reached up and played with a lock of her silky hair, choosing to ignore her declaration. "We need to wait. This is the first time I've seen ya in years. I need to get to know the woman ya are now. We have plenty 'o time."

She pouted, and he kissed her full lips again. "Trust me, lass. Sex will definitely be in the near future."

"Okay," she said softly, shivering in anticipation. "I trust you. Completely."

Finn felt a stab of guilt. He wasn't sure how he felt about her complete trust. He gazed down at Miracle. Scanning her face, he took in her flushed skin, wide eyes and kiss-swollen lips. _What_. _D'a_. _Hell_. _Am_. _I_. _Doin'_ , he thought. _She's goin' t' t'ink my feelin's for her are more than physical attraction. What have I done_? Endless anxious thoughts filled his head. _And how the hell do I keep from_ hurtin' _her_? He rose from the bed. "I'm gonna go clean myself up a tad. Back in a couple."

There was a knock at the hotel room's door then, and Miracle groaned in frustration as she got out of bed; puzzlement crossing her face.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

Gerald Collins stalked into the hotel a couple hours after he discovered Miracle to be gone from his training office. He'd wanted to go find her and check up on her, but he knew he had to stay at the arena in case of any more emergencies or injuries. After the main event was over and he saw that no one else needed his services, he hurriedly finished up the paperwork and charting on Miracle's spell with her heart. Then he hurried to his rental and drove for the hotel.

"I can't believe she just left like that… without even saying goodbye," he thought out loud as he sped down the freeway. "It must've been her dad. And that Finn Bálor dick," he grumbled. _Well, screw that_ , he thought. He made up his mind, then and there, to pay Miracle a quick visit at her room. He needed her to know that he wasn't stepping back—he wasn't giving up on her. _I've been in love with her for two years, and I'm not about to let some smooth, accent-wielding Irishman swoop in from out of nowhere and take her from me._ He thought some more as he pulled into the hotel's parking garage. _Maybe I've been too subtle for her. Maybe I need to increase my efforts._

Several minutes later, he was on the fifth floor, headed for Miracle's room. Stepping up to her door, he knocked without hesitation and waited what seemed like several minutes for Miracle to come to the door.

The door opened slowly, and Miracle looked at him in confusion as she tugged a robe around her. "Gerald? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" She appeared uncomfortable; shifting on her feet and fidgeting.

Gerald's eyes roamed over her body as he took in the sight of her. Her hair was rumpled. _From sleep_ , he wondered. Her face was also slightly flushed. Not to mention the slightly pink mark on her neck. Her lips were reddened and swollen. _She looks amazingly like a woman who was just made love to._ "No… I mean, yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to check on you—make sure you're okay."

She nodded, "I'm fine. Really. You didn't have to stop by. I-"

"Well, I thought I might keep you company. Do you need someone to stay with you?"

"Oh, no," Miracle shook her head and gave him a slight smile. "I've already got someone staying with me. Don't worry."

"Oh, one of your friends, huh," he chuckled, trying to weed information from her. "Well, okay. How about we go in the morning and get our coffees together? My treat."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll be showing up to work tomorrow or not, Gerald. I, uh…"

"Miracle, who's at d'a door, lass?"

Gerald watched as a shirtless Finn Bálor emerged from what he guessed was the bathroom.

"What's goin' on," Finn asked, approaching Miracle and Gerald.

"Oh, Gerald just stopped by to see how I was doing," Miracle replied, trying to diffuse the growing tension between the two men.

"Ah, so he did," Finn said, a challenging glint in his eyes. "Well, as ya can see, Miracle is well cared for, lad. And she needs 'er rest."

Miracle could have sworn she saw a brief instant of fury cross Gerald's face, but it was gone as fast as it came and she wondered if she'd really seen it at all.

Gerald managed a slight smile and gave them a nod. "Yes, she does. I'm sorry I bothered you. Goodnight, Miracle." He looked over at Finn next and put out his hand to shake. "And Finn… Bálor?"

Finn took Gerald's hand and gave it a quick shake. "Yes. It's Finn Bálor."

"Right. Well goodnight to you both."

With that, he turned and walked away as Miracle murmured a soft, "Goodnight." She turned to Finn then. "Well, that was a little weird," she chuckled, closing the door.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, leading her back to the bed; deep in thought. "More d'an a li'l."

* * *

**Irish Translations (according to Google Translate) :  
**

" _Tell me, cailín álainn_ "-"Tell me, beautiful girl"  
" _Agus go léir mianach_ "-"And you're all mine"  
" _An bhfuil tú mar sin, agra_?"-"Do you like that, love?"  
" _Go hálainn_ "-"Beautiful"  
" _Do m'éileamh_ "-"Come for me."

 


	6. Chapter 6 **NSFW!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18+ years of age ONLY. Chapters containing these scenes will be marked NSFW.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: Very graphic Sex Scene NSFW!

 

_**Chapter 6** _   
**(NSFW!! FINAL WARNING!)**

 

  


 

Early morning sunlight glowed throughout the hotel room as Miracle slowly woke from her slumber. She stretched contentedly in Finn's arms and then turned within his embrace to face him lying beside her. She smiled dreamily, love written across her face as she gazed at his sleeping form. Reaching over to him, she ran her finger lightly down the bridge of his nose, and lower, to the curve of his lips. She trailed them next over his neatly-trimmed beard as she gathered courage for her next line of action—a kiss. But for the moment, she enjoyed watching him sleep and touching him. The night before was the first time she'd gotten to touch him as a woman—as a lover. She slid closer to him and gazed at his mouth. _He's absolutely gorgeous. And... Even though we didn't completely make love... He's in my bed. With me. How in the world did I get so lucky_?

Inching even closer to him, she gently kissed his lips and brushed the tips of her fingers along his strong jawline. The Irishman stirred slightly and his lips curved upward in a soft smile; eyes still closed. "Mmmm... What a way t' wake up. G' mornin', li'l lass," he whispered, his arms tightening around her.

She giggled, and shyly kissed him again. "Good morning, handsome."

"What're ya gigglin' 'bout?" He finally opened his eyes, teasingly questioning her and tugged her across his muscled chest.

Her heart instantly kicked into high gear, but in a good way. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love the terms of endearment you use on me." She giggled again. "You make me feel tiny and pretty."

"Ya _are_ tiny and pretty, love," Finn whispered, his bright blue eyes now fully awake and raking over her body. "Stunnin', actually," he murmured, as he pulled her face down to his and captured her mouth in a soft, passion-filled kiss. "How'd ya sleep," he asked distractedly, moving his lips to her chin. Then he trailed them to her neck and peppered her soft skin with bantam, loving kisses.

"I... I slept...great," Miracle stammered, as his teeth lightly nipped her collarbone. She moaned quietly as his lips moved slightly lower. "Once you got into bed with me... You made my nightmares go away."

He stopped and looked up into her face, a soft groan threatening to erupt due to her words. She made him feel like so much more of a man than he actually was. "I don't t'ink I have d'at ability, honey."

She shook her head at him. "But, you do. When I'm with you, I feel completely safe. Even when I'm asleep. I know you won't let anything hurt me."

"No," he agreed, brushing her hair over her shoulder and letting his hand linger at her neck. "I won't. I'd die before I'd let anyt'ing hurt ya."

She smiled softly. "We seem to have a vicious circle before us. Because I'd die before I let anything hurt you either."

Finn felt his chest tighten. His heart swelled at her proclamation. _I'm feelin' way too much for her, and way too quickly,_ he thought, almost panic-stricken. _I don't know what t' do wit' everyt'ing she's makin' me feel. It scares d'a hell outta me._ The only thing he could think of to do was kiss her. So he did.

Miracle let him pull her down to his face once again and returned the kiss he started. She moved her mouth with his and tasted him with her tongue, shyly brushing it over his, then retreating, as if to test his reaction.

"Ya don't have t' get timid wit' me, love," he whispered, feeling an immediate stirring in his sweat pants. "Everyt'ing ya do feels amazing."

She smiled down at him. "Really?"

"Mmmm... _Níl aon smaoineamh agat_ ," he said under his breath as his lips traveled slowly from her shoulder up to her slender neck. "I promise."

"I love when you speak Irish," she sighed, pressing her hips closer against his own. "It's so sexy."

"Ya bring d'a language out 'o me," he said, as he ran his hands over her back. "I don't get d'a urge t' speak it until I'm around ya."

A flush crept up her neck. "I love it." She laughed then. "Even if I have no idea what you're saying."

"Maybe I should _show_ ya what I'm sayin'," he uttered with a slight smirk.

Like lightning, Finn flipped their positions and Miracle found herself pinned to the mattress, his body pressing against hers. Then he lowered his mouth to hers and gently teased her lips with soft kisses and nips. Pulling her closer against him, he slid his hands down her back and grasped her toned bottom in his hands. She inhaled sharply as the force from his hands pressed his arousal into the apex of her thighs. An ache manifested in her womb and throbbed all the way to her core, leaving her shivering with need.

His growl reverberated in her ear while his fingers curled against the fleshy muscle of her bottom, and he reveled in the sound of her soft cry. "Ya feel s' good, sweetheart." His fingers flexed even more into her skin and he smiled.

Miracle felt Finn's teeth catch her earlobe and a second later, the warmth of his tongue brushed over it.

The sensation distracted her slightly so she was only vaguely aware of him gathering her gown's hem in the front. There was a long, soft rip and then the brush of cool air across her bared skin. She gasped and looked up at his face to find him smiling faintly.

"I'll replace d'a nightgown, _spéirbhean_ , he whispered. "But I need t' see ya. And I need t' feel d'ose beautiful legs wrapped 'round me." With that, he ripped the flimsy garment from her body altogether, and she was completely exposed to his gaze. His eyes roamed over her slender frame slowly, taking in every inch of her flawless skin, her full breasts and her smooth, shaved womanhood. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked his fill.

"D'ere isn't a woman alive as beautiful as you, Miracle." He noted the flush that crept up her face. "Ya take my bret' away."

Her gasp was followed immediately by a tiny sob that passed her lips. "You..." she started, then swallowed hard and tried again. "You've always taken mine. Every time I look at you."

He made a sound then as he gazed at her—something between a moan and a growl. Then he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first. But then his raw, raging passion commandeered his actions and his hands latched onto her wrists, holding her in place. His tongue swept into her mouth, slipping past her lips and roaming over her teeth, tasting her tongue and finally sliding along the roof of her mouth.

A sultry moan burst from her throat, and he swallowed it covetously as he urged her legs apart with his knee. "Fuckin **' w** rap 'em 'round me, li'l lass," he murmured against her lips.

"Take your pants off first," came her urgent, breathless reply.

His gaze shot up to her face. "What?"

"I want you to take your pants off," Miracle repeated, a deep flush reddening her face. "I want to feel you against me—skin to skin."

"If I do d'at, honey... I'm not sure I can keep from takin' ya."

"Please, Finn. I _want_ you to make love to me. It's _you_ that's holding back."

"F'r good reason. It's way too soon f'r...sex." He hoped that she would not make the connection that he couldn't refer to sex as lovemaking. It sounded much too intimate for his usual escapades.

She huffed and started to grumble something when Finn kissed her to distract her. She tugged at her wrists, wanting to be free to touch him. "Pants. You. Jerk." She managed to utter between his kisses.

He chuckled at her stubbornness and complied, lifting his butt enough to tug the sweat pants down, and then kicked them off completely. He settled his pelvis in the cradle of her hips and groaned softly at the feel of her heat against his erection.

Miracle whimpered and tugged on her bottom lip as the warmth of his arousal rubbed against the soft mound of her sex.

"We're still not fucking yet," he whispered laboriously. He panted from the effort of controlling himself. "At least...not conventionally."

"Why not," she groaned, trying to sit up.

His hands pushed her back down. "Because I want it t' be special for ya. Not some spur-of-the-moment t'ing we do in a random hotel room."

"Finn," she started, growing frustrated.

"Shhh..." he shushed her lightly and kissed her. "I won't leave ya unsatisfied, _beag álainn_. Just relax." He gazed down at her breasts then and licked his lips slowly. "I've heard a woman can orgasm simply by kissin' and playin' wit' her breasts. I've always wanted t' test d'a t'eory."

With that, he straddled her thighs and slid his hands from her shoulders to her chest. He felt her body tremble and he chuckled. "D'at's anot'er reason I don't want t' fuck ya yet. The anticipation. It makes d'a experience _much_ more enjoyable."

Miracle watched in a dreamy haze as Finn traced his fingertips over her clavicle and then leaned down and lovingly brushed soft kisses down the valley between her breasts. Slowly, and lightly, he trailed his lips to her breasts and swiped his tongue around first one areola, then the other. She moaned softly and arched her back, desperate for more of his touch.

"Patience, patience," he teased, placing the lightest of kisses to one of her soft globes. His beard rasped lightly against her skin. "Y'r skin is s' soft, Miracle. You feel like satin."

"Finn, please," she cried softly. Her breath came in quiet snatches. She could already feel liquid heat pooling between her legs. Her womb ached from his barely-there ministrations, and her core throbbed with a need she knew nothing of.

"'Please', what, love," he asked, cupping one of her breasts with his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I need..." She arched again as Finn kissed her other breast, flicking his tongue ever so slightly against the fair skin.

"What do ya need?"

"Your lips. Your tongue. Your mouth. _You_. Please..." He chuckled again and she lifted her head enough to glare at him. "Finn Bálor, if you laugh at me one more time-" Her heated words cut off and were finished with a dulcet cry as Finn's mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

Her back arched of it's own accord as he suckled at the pebbled peak. His hand slid up to her other breast then and began kneading it and tugging at its vertex with expert fingers.

"Finn!" Miracle's cry went unanswered as he continued his ministrations. His tongue swirled over one of her breasts over and over, unrelenting, while his fingers strummed against the hardened tip of its twin. She felt jolts of pleasure shoot from her breasts strait to the hardened little pearl of nerves between her thighs. "Finn," she gasped. "Yes..."

An achy, yet gratifying pressure built within her womb and core as he mercilessly manipulated her body toward a heart-stopping climax. Her slender hips rose off the bed as his mouth and hand traded places. He instantly kissed her other breast, and then nibbled the rosy crown gently with his teeth before soothing the erotic sting with his tongue.

A broken cry fled past her kiss-swollen lips and her hips began rolling rhythmically, fighting for the climax that would relieve her of the delicious ache that was now spreading throughout her entire body.

"No movin' allowed, love," he smiled as he pinned her hips down with his own. He growled softly as the head of his arousal brushed against her pubic bone. "Just feel." His mouth resumed its loving on her breasts then, as a soft whimper of sheer desperation escaped her. "Mmmm," he groaned against her nipple. The sounds she was making was causing him to harden to a painful level. "Come on, li'l lovely. D'a sooner ya come, d'a sooner I can taste ot'er parts o' y'r body."

Miracle whined faintly and struggled to move her hips again as Finn's mouth and hand resumed their delectable assault on both her breasts. Her hands moved to his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. He groaned at the sensation, and the sound sent an erotic shiver down her spine. He chuckled deviously then. "Why... Ye're gettin' goosebumps—even on these perfect breasts o' y'rs. Am I makin' ya feel good, _agra_?"

"Yes," she hissed without hesitation. Her back arched against the weight of his hold. "Please... Don't stop."

Grinning, he moved his mouth and hand back to her breasts, returning his full attention to them. His mouth covered one of the pebbled peaks, and he swirled his tongue over it relentlessly as his fingers plucked and tweaked at the other.

She felt her skin growing hotter and her insides coiling as Finn manipulated her body. She cried aloud when his mouth and hand traded breasts once more.

"Mmmm... D'ose sounds ya make," he murmured around her nipple. " _Ceol álainn_." With a deliberate nip of his teeth and scrape of his fingernail, he elicited a series of whines and moans from her. Each cry grew louder and more breathless and he knew she was climaxing. Her hips fought to thrash against his, and still his mouth suckled at each of her breasts, increasing her pleasure as much as was possible.

She quietened finally and breathed hard. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Oh, my."

"I'm not _near_ done wit' ya, little lass," Finn laughed softly, scooting down her body a ways. He tugged at her slender legs and placed them atop his muscled shoulders, holding her thighs in place with his hands. "I t'ink we may be a wee bit late gettin' on d'a road d'is mornin'."

"Finn..." Miracle watched as his head slowly lowered between her parted knees. "What are you doing?" She had read about oral sex in magazines and romance novels, but she couldn't fathom guys _really_ liking to do it.

"I'm goin' t **'** fuck ya wit' my mout'," he replied without lifting his head. A touch of mischief colored his tone.

"Finn," she said a little more urgently. "You don't have to do that- _Really_. Just-" She shuddered suddenly at the foreign feel of soft, wet, warm friction brushing over her feminine folds. Teeth scraped and nipped at her mound.

And she was speechless.

And breathless.

She exhaled sharply as his lips began placing soft feathery kisses all over her womanhood. His hands gripped her thighs tighter when she shifted slightly. He raised up to meet her gaze. "Buckle yer seat-belt, love. I'm not gonna stop t' give ya a breather. Probably not even when ya come. Ya taste too good." With that, his head ducked back down and Miracle tensed in anticipation. "Relax," he spoke tenderly as his hand stroked her hip gently. "Spread your knees apart, honey. As far as is comfortable for ya."

She complied and spread her legs apart as far as she could with her knees bent. Instantly, she felt Finn's beard brushing against one of her inner thighs. His tongue slid over her slick heat next. She jolted and he tightened his hold on her hips. "Finn..." she whimpered, and gripped the bed's covers in each of her hands.

He didn't answer but instead shifted his attention to the hardened nerve bundle at the apex of her thighs. His tongue swirled over it and around it, again and again. And again. Then she felt his mustache prickling over it, deliberately.

Miracle felt her entire body and core tightening and going rigid as his skilled mouth pulled another orgasm from her. "Finn..." She sobbed his name as her slender frame bowed from the tension. Her fingers curled further into the covers as her core finally exploded in her second climax that morning.

Muscles stretched, and spasms ripped through her body as Finn continued pleasuring her. He growled, pressing his mouth harder over the hypersensitive pearl. True to his word, he was not giving her a chance to come down gently. His tongue lapped hungrily at her entrance, drinking in her essence. He moaned as he feasted on her flesh. The wet smacking noises he made combined with his mustache scraping lightly over her clit sent more shudders radiating through Miracle's lithe frame. She came apart once again, panting and moaning in ecstasy. Finn groaned, tugging her closer to his mouth. "Ya taste so fucking..." He halted his words to taste her again. "Ya taste like a dream, Miracle," he murmured, licking her one last time. "An absolute dream."

"Finn," Miracle whispered, a dazed and happy expression on her face. She tugged on his hand. "Come here."

He obliged, crawling up her body and settling his hips against hers. She bit her lip and moaned slightly as his arousal brushed against her inner thigh. Raising her legs to hug his waist, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, instantly thrusting her tongue past his lips.

Not to be outdone, he took control of the kiss and anchored her head back as he ravished her mouth with his own. Of their own accord, his hips began moving against hers. Only when he heard her frantic moan, did he realize what he'd been doing. He halted his movements, and started to move away from her.

"No, please, Finn," she cried breathlessly. "Don't stop. You weren't inside me. It's okay."

He thought it over for a moment.

"It felt really good, Finn. _Please_."

And that was his undoing. "Okay. I can't lie. It felt pretty fuckin **'** good t' me too."

He moved back over her careful to make sure his erection didn't enter her, and only stimulated her clitoral area, began rolling his hips against hers again.

Miracle's teeth sank into her lip again as she gripped his shoulders. She moaned quietly and looked into his blue eyes. "Is this _almost_ what making love is like," she asked, bringing her hand to his face; caressing his bearded cheek. "Because it feels so amazing." She moaned again as Finn reached down and kissed her neck.

"No, love," he whispered. "Being inside ya will feel s' much better d'an d'is. For bot'e of us." He groaned into her neck and then raised up to meet her gaze again as his thrusts continued. "When we fuck, I'm goin' t' make it perfect fer ya. Maybe some music." He moaned then as he felt his lower back begin to tighten. "I will kiss and taste every inch o' y'r skin and d'en I'll glide my cock into ya slowly. _Very_ slowly. I can only imagine how tight ye'll be—how warm and wet. Y'r body will _pull_ me into you. And I'll watch y'r face. Every expression d'at crosses y'r face, I want t' see." He paused a moment to keep from coming too soon and smiled at her frustrated little whimper. "I want t' hear every sound ya make." Swallowing hard, he resumed his thrusts and groaned again. The feel of her heat scrubbing along his hardened shaft was about to send him over the edge. "I want t' make ya moan, and scream my name, and sob in pleasure, li'l lovely. It'll be a beautiful sight t' see."

He saw a tear fall down her cheek, and tenderly, he wiped it away.

I want all of that too," Miracle whispered. "So badly." Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as Finn drove his hips against hers at a different angle. "Oh, yes... Finn... I think I'm..."

He noted the bashful flush that flamed her face and chuckled. "Gonna come, m' darlin'?"

She nodded frantically, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Let it happen," he encouraged her. "Come for me, my little _agra_. Come hard for me." He added pressure to his thrusts, grinding his erection a little harder against her.

She tensed up immediately, bowing against him, crying out in earnest as her thighs burned. The sensation shot up into her core and she feared the pleasure would kill her.

"Let go, Miracle," he whispered. "I've got ya, love." He groaned, feeling the tightness in his lower back quickly surging to between his legs. "Let me hear ya cry my name, honey."

And with that, her body convulsed against him, shuddering with each spasm that racked her frame. "Finn!" The scream tore from her. Her hips bucked against his and she cried out his name again. As her hips slanted at a new angle, the tip of Finn's arousal slipped inside her unexpectedly.

He nearly collapsed onto her at the sudden feel of her warm, wet walls clamping down on him. **"OH,** ** _FUCK_** **!"**

"More!" Miracle's impassioned scream filled the room. Her fingernails sank into his bottom and she tried desperately to pull him inside her further. He twitched inside her and prodded a spot that sent her flying into orbit all over again. She sobbed his name over and over, begging him to finish their union as her orgasm claimed her.

"Miracle, baby... Can't... So sorry..." He growled, frozen in place and afraid to move for fear of losing control completely. He was torn between slipping inside her completely, and pulling out before he came. "No condom..." She had a particularly rough spasm then that sent him over the edge. "No," he groaned, even as his hips, of their own volition, slid forward a bit further. Finn roared her name as his seed spewed inside her. "OH, MIRACLE! FUCK! OHHH, _FUCK_!" He finally managed to tear himself away from her writhing body, and finished stroking himself through the orgasm. He looked over at her once his body had calmed and silently watched as she laid still, panting; a euphoric expression on her face.

She turned and looked at him then. "I'm so sorry, Finn," she said softly. "I didn't mean to try and- It just... felt so good I couldn't stop. I needed more-"

He leaned over and kissed her. "It's okay, love. I shouldda been more careful since ye're s' new t' all d'is. I wasn't all d'a way inside you, d'ough. And I pulled out really quickly—it should be fine. Why don't ya go shower and clean up, just t' be on d'a safe side?" He offered her a smile and kissed her again when she still looked worried. "I promise... everyt'ing is fine, honey."

Miracle returned his smile with one of her own and nodded.

Just seeing the trust on her face made his chest swell with pride. "You're amazin'," he said softly. "Just amazin'."

He watched in awe and renewed desire as Miracle swirled her finger through some of his milt glistening on his stomach, and brought the finger to her mouth, tasting his essence. She moaned softly, and smiled at him. "You taste good too."

Already feeling a new stirring between his legs, he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the bathroom. "Shower, woman," he growled. "Before ya make me change my mind about takin' ya now."

Miracle giggled again, feeling the happiest she ever had in her life.

There was a knock at the door and Finn halted, setting her on her feet. "Go get d'a shower started, love. I'll join ya in a minute." He hurriedly tugged his sweat pants back on as well as a t-shirt while Miracle went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Walking up to the hotel room's door, Finn opened it and immediately flushed when he saw who was on the other side of it.

"Busted," Karl Anderson guffawed with Luke Gallows.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout," Finn grumbled, unable to meet his best friends' eyes.

"Bro, we're rooming next door to Miracle. We totally heard her screams. And your shouts," Luke answered, still chuckling. "I couldn't believe it at first, but you're really bangin' Joe's daughter? You're monumentally screwed! When he finds out-"

"Shut up," Finn said, beginning to panic. "And Joe isn't gonna find out." _But, he's right_ , he thought. _I'm so dead. I've got t' get outta d'is. I'll ruin 'er if I don't. I'll ruin everyt'ing._

The trouble was, she was so far under his skin now, that he didn't know how to get her out. And on top of that, he didn't _want_ to get her out. He knew he had feelings for her, but the womanizing he'd done over the years had royally messed with his mind and made him feel utterly unworthy of Miracle.

 _If I'd only known d'en what I know now_ , he thought, sighing. _If I just knew I wouldn't hurt her. I wish d'ere was a way t' know if my feelin's were real_... And then he froze. _D'ere_ is _a way._

The plan was risky. If Miracle found out... Their relationship would be over before it started.

"Ya okay, bro," Karl asked, noting the long silence from his friend.

"Shit, you have actual feelings for her, don't you," Luke cut in. "Listen, I was just kidding about Joe. If you actually care about her, I'm sure he'd-"

"Just forget it," Finn said, waving him off. "Is it okay if Miracle and I ride wit' you guys t' Buffalo?" _I need to put a wee bit o' distance between us_ , he thought. _D'is way I can have the distance, wit'out making Miracle suspicious. Until I can figure d'is out, at least._

"Sure," Karl said. "We'll leave in about a half hour. That okay?"

Finn nodded. "Sure. We'll be ready. And don't say anyt'ing to her about hearing us mess around." He didn't want to see the look of sheer humiliation on her face should the topic get brought up in conversation. At their nods, he closed the door and turned to find Miracle stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel.

"Everything okay," she asked softly.

"Yeah, it was just Anderson and Gallows," Finn replied. "We'll ride wit' d'em t' Buffalo, okay? D'at way ya can get some rest along d'a way."

She nodded, silently noting the change in his demeanor. "Sounds good. Um... I finished showering..." She bit her lip slightly. "Do you want me to join you for yours?"

"I'd like d'at, lass," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But... We have t' be ready t' leave in less d'an a half hour. I'll be quick." He headed over and grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase as well as his cell phone from the night table, then hurried to the bathroom. He tried to ignore the look of confusion on Miracle's face as he closed the door behind him.

Setting his clothes on the counter, he pulled up the texting app on his phone and sent a quick message to an old friend.

" _Hey. I need a favor. Meet you at your dressing room tonight, after I pick up my schedule and script for my debut next week?"_

He turned on the shower water while he waited for a response. Only a moment later, the reply came.

" _Sure thing. I'll be waiting_."

Sighing, Finn sat his phone down on the counter.

"I hope I'm doin' d'a right t'ing," he thought out loud, stripping down and climbing into the shower.

 

* * *

**Translations (According to Google Translate):**

" _Níl aon smaoineamh agat."_ -"You have no idea."

" _Spéirbhean_ "-"Honey"

" _Beag álainn_ "-"little lovely"

" _Agra_ "-"Love"

" _Ceol álainn_."-"Such beautiful music."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18+ years of age ONLY. Chapters containing these scenes will be marked NSFW.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: Violence, unwanted sexual advances on a woman

 

_**Chapter 7** _

 

 _**  
** _

 

 

_Buffalo, New York_

 

Miracle smiled as she sneaked a peek at Finn's phone. They were both riding in the back seat of Karl and Luke's rental and Finn had been eyeing the new Star Wars Millennium Falcon LEGO set for the better part of an hour. She knew he relied on LEGOs to relax and relieve his stress, so she made up her mind then and there, to get him the set as a present later in the day. They'd passed a Toys "R" Us about a mile back and she began going through her schedule in her mind and reworking it, so she could sneak off at some point and surprise him with it.

"Well, we're here, guys," Luke said, as he slipped into a parking space in the parking garage of the KeyBank Center. He killed the engine and she started to open the door to climb out of the large SUV along with the men. However, Finn reached over, squeezing her hand, and gave a shake of his head. Then he got out of the car, hurried around to her side and opened the door for her. She smiled brightly at him as he took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle.

"Thank you," she said softly, curling her fingers against his palm. He gave her a quick smile in return and then slowly released her hand as Karl and Luke began unloading the rolling luggage. She only carried her handbag and laptop case. They had already dropped by their hotel to check in so they could simply go directly to their rooms and go to bed after the show, so she'd opted to leave her luggage in her room out of sheer convenience. She did decide to go ahead and change out of her jeans and t-shirt into her work clothes, however—a feminine white pant suit and a lavender blouse with a slightly ruffled collar. Most of the reporters and personal assistants opted to wear darker, more _official_ colors, but Miracle was never one to go along with the crowd. She liked what she liked, and as long as the bosses didn't find a problem with her attire she loved the light, pretty colors she wore.

She had a strong urge to reach over and take Finn's hand again as they headed for the elevator, but she knew how guys acted around their friends. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she decided to leave the ball in his court.

They stepped into the garage's elevator and went up to the lobby. Within minutes, they were walking through the throng of wrestlers, writers and crew—all of whom wanted to stay ahead of schedule for that night's show. Finn placed his arm protectively around her shoulders as he put himself between her and the flurry of activity.

"Miracle!"

Shocked at being able to hear Stephanie call her name over all the noise, Miracle craned her neck to see where the younger McMahon sibling was. She quickly spotted her and waved, signaling that she was on her way.

"Finn, you too," Stephanie called and beckoned to him as her eyes caught sight of the Irishman.

They both hurried over to her as quickly as possible, trying not to trip over anyone or anything along the way.

"Hi, Steph," Miracle said, as she approached. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk privately," the older woman replied. Then, realizing how ominous that sounded, she smiled. "It's a _good_ talk, don't worry."

She breathed a sigh of relief as Stephanie handed a sheaf of papers over to Finn.

"Here is your schedule, and script for your debut. You're expected to be at each of the house shows between now and Monday, even though you won't be making an actual appearance. It'll give you an opportunity to get a feel for how things work on the main roster."

Finn nodded and smiled, "No problem, Stephanie. T'anks."

Stephanie returned his smile, then turned her attention to Miracle. "Let's go to my office, okay?"

She nodded and followed Stephanie down the long and crowded hallway toward the make-shift office she'd borrowed for the day.

Unbeknownst to Miracle, or Finn for that matter, a pair of eyes watched them both from a darkened hallway—barricaded off for floor and wall repairs. The person watched silently as Miracle followed Stephanie McMahon, and Finn Bálor turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

Finn was oblivious to the narrowed eyes trained on him as he hurried toward his friend's dressing room.

Stopping at the door, he knocked and waited for the door to open.

A second later, it did.

"Finn! It's so great t' see ya," Becky Lynch exclaimed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Heya, Becky," Finn greeted, unable to muster up much of a smile, and returned her hug. He stepped into her room once she moved aside and motioned him in. "It's great t' see ya, too."

"So, what's this about a favor," she asked, closing the door behind him. Engrossed in what he had to say, she didn't notice that the door did not click shut completely.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

"Are ya sure about this, Finn," Becky asked, nervously fiddling with a fingernail. "I mean... I have no problem with it, personally. It's nothing we haven't done before in times of boredom and loneliness, but... If Miracle finds out... Ye'll lose 'er. Probably f'rever."

Finn nodded. "I know. But... I can't risk committin' t' her only t' find out my feelin's are not'ing more d'an a case o' lust. D'a result would crush 'er. _And_ me. I have t' know if what I feel for 'er is real, Becky. If I do d'is, and my wantin' her stops, I'll know it's just lust due t' not havin' a woman in a long while. If I still want 'er as badly as I do right now, I'll know for sure I have legitimate feelin's for her. And if it _is_ just a case of bein' horny... I don't deserve 'er. And she sure as hell don't deserve d'a likes o' me."

The redhead nodded with a sigh. "Okay then. How do ya want t' do this? Kissing? Or no? Do ya want me on top—or you?"

"Yes t' kissin'," Finn replied, deep in thought. "It can be even more intimate d'an sex. And I need t' test myself t' the full limit." He thought some more. "Doesn't much matter t' me who's on top." His gaze shot to Becky's. "T'anks f'r d'is, Becky. I know it's a messed up t'ing t' ask o' ya. But t'anks, just d'a same."

Becky chuckled. "Not a problem in the least, Finn. I don't want Miracle t' get hurt, but aside from that, this is no hardship. I've not had time lately f'r lovers, I trust ya, _and_ ye're pretty damned easy on the eyes."

This earned her a big laugh.

"All joking aside, I hope this works out f'r both o' ya. She's a kind young woman, and you are a very loving man—whether ya think so or not. Ya'd be good f'r each ot'er."

"I hope it does, too," Finn admitted. He found himself wanting to call off the whole debacle. But he knew if he did, he'd always wonder if he'd done the right thing. _I'm doin' d'at anyway, d'ough._ Inwardly, he groaned, frustrated at himself. Then, deliberately clearing his head, he moved over to Becky and planted his mouth on hers, simultaneously digging a condom out of his jeans pocket.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

Miracle stepped into the office behind Stephanie, and politely waited to be invited to sit down.

As if on cue, Stephanie gave her an encouraging smile as she closed the door. "Have a seat," she said softly, indicating one of the chairs in front of her desk.

She sat down, crossing her legs at the ankle and folded her hands in her lap. "Is everything okay, Stephanie?"

"Of course," the McMahon assured her. "I just have a few things to discuss with you. Firstly, how are you feeling today? I heard about the spell you had last night. You okay now?"

Miracle nodded. "Yes, thank you for asking. Luckily, I had a few friends that really helped me out and took care of me. I'm just a little tired—and that's perfectly normal," she added hastily, not wishing to cause Stephanie to see her as weaker than she already did.

"Wonderful," Stephanie said softly with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad to hear you're all right. Another thing I need to address with you..." She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a thin stack of papers. "I need you to look over this contract, and make sure everything sounds good to you. And if it does, then sign it, and you're good to go."

"Contract," Miracle questioned, leaning forward in her chair. "What kind of contract?"

"A contract that promotes you to a full-time writer in Creative—with the exception of filling in as a reporter as needed. You're too good at reporting to not use you some. Of course, you always seemed to love that, anyway."

"Wh-what?"

Stephanie chuckled, "Miracle, you've been an amazing worker for WWE. You've done so much, and expected very little in return. You've proven yourself to be a true asset to this company. And it's my honor, to promote you to the WWE Creative Team."

"W-writer," Miracle stammered, sitting on the front edge of her seat. Her eyes widened. "You're making me a writer?"

Her boss nodded. "Yes, I am. And, I want you to handle Finn Bálor's storylines. Pick out a good rivalry for him. Something that will blow the roof off the arenas," Stephanie told her. "Just between you and me... We're planning to put the Universal title on him soon. So pull out all the stops." Before Miracle could get over her shock, Stephanie moved on. "I also have noticed that in the two years you've worked for us, that you haven't taken a single vacation."

Numbly, Miracle shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, this writing job will be even more crazy than the multiple positions you've had in the past. I want you to take two weeks off. Clear your head—have some fun. Then I want you to come back refreshed, and ready to hit the keyboard. Deal?"

"But... What about Finn's storylines while I'm gone," Miracle asked. "If I don't start on a big rivalry for him till I get back... What will he do for the next two weeks?"

"We'll set him up with some random, but impressive matches. That way when you get back and start writing for him, you can put him in the title picture under the guise of us "noticing his impressive abilities", " she said, using air quotes.

Miracle nodded her understanding. "Okay." The shock slowly began to wear off, and she became aware that her dreams were finally coming true. "Oh, my God! Stephanie, thank you! Thank you so much!" She shot to her feet, hurried around the desk and hugged Stephanie close.

Stephanie returned the hug. "You've more than earned it." She handed the contract to her then. "Take this with you. Read it over on your time off and make sure everything looks good. Then get back here and sign it."

"Okay," Miracle agreed, taking the papers from her.

"Now, get outta here, and go have some fun," Stephanie joked, ushering her out the office door.

Miracle hurried out into the hallway, and noticed that the long corridor had emptied up considerably. She took a minute to lean against the wall and calm her heart. It was beating fast, but in a good way. Overcome with joy, she let out a celebratory giggle.

 _I can't wait to tell Finn, and Daddy and Mom_ , she thought. _Everyone_! She turned to go find Finn, but stopped short. "Now would actually be the perfect time to go to Toys "R" Us and buy that LEGO set for him," she thought out loud. With an impish grin, she turned in the opposite direction, headed for the lobby so she could exit the building and hail a cab.

Unfortunately, life doesn't always go according to plan.

Just as she entered the lobby, Miracle saw someone approaching her out of her peripheral vision. She turned to see who was coming toward her.

 _Maryse Mizanin_.

And Mike was following close behind her.

 _What now,_ she groaned inwardly.

"Guys," she spoke before they could. "I'm sorry, but I'm officially on vacation. So if you need macchiatos you'll have to-"

At lightning speed, Maryse's flattened palm connected with Miracle's cheek, and sent the younger, smaller woman staggering backward.

Miracle felt fire streaking up her face as the slap took its toll, and tears burned her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing. She would not give Maryse the satisfaction.

"Look at my husband's face," the French woman hissed at her. "Look what your boyfriend did to him!"

Shakily, Miracle glanced over at Mike. Both his eyes were blackened. His lip was split, and his nose had a bandage across the bridge.

"F-Finn? Finn did _that_ ," she asked, a tremble in her voice. She was shocked. She always knew how tough Finn was, but Mike absolutely looked as though a group of men had beat the devil out of him.

" _Oui, ce behemoth irlandais a fait cela_!" Maryse reached out, snatching a handful of Miracle's hair and yanked her closer. "You don't want to make me angrier than I already am, you little... _demi-pinte."_

Miracle was vaguely aware of Mike's smirk as she gathered the courage to meet Maryse's furious gaze. "Take your hands off me, Maryse. Right _now_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Miracle nearly sighed with relief at hearing AJ's voice.

"Let go of my daughter!"

As well as her father's.

The next thing she knew, Maryse had released her and backed up several steps, while Joe grabbed Mike by the collar of his dress shirt.

"Ah, Mike! We have some... _talking_ to do," he said—a little too pleasantly. "Since I missed out on seeing ya last night..." He began dragging a struggling Mike Mizanin across the lobby and out the exit. He glanced back at AJ. "Make sure she's okay." Then he turned his attention back to Mike. "We're going to discuss how you will treat my daughter from now on."

Maryse turned her glare on Miracle one last time before stalking off after her husband.

"Are you okay, sugar," AJ asked, tilting her head back so he could see her face. A slight, splotchy welt began forming on her face where Maryse slapped her.

"I'm fine, thanks, Uncle AJ," she said softly. "It's nothing a little make-up can't fix. I'll put some ice on it when I get back, too."

"'Get back'," AJ parroted.

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm going to run out real quick to get a... a "thank you" gift for Finn. For staying with me last night." She flushed slightly. "Just, don't' tell him, okay? I want to surprise him."

"Do you want company?"

She shook her head and smiled warmly. "No, that's okay, Uncle AJ. I'm fine—I promise. You don't have to worry. Tell Daddy I'm okay, and that I love him. I'll be back soon." She reached up and kissed AJ's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, darlin'," AJ returned, as she turned and exited the lobby.

Miracle reached the sidewalk and quickly hailed a cab.

Over the next half hour, she got her impromptu errand ran and was soon scurrying through the arena to find Finn, a happy smile on her face. She carried the Star Wars Millennium Falcon LEGO set in a shopping bag, hurrying down the long hallway as her white heels click-clacked against the concrete flooring.

Unsure of where to find Finn, she decided to go to catering and see if he was possibly eating. Stopping to read the directory taped to the wall, she located where catering was and headed toward the designated area. Turning down a side hallway, she walked briskly, eager to see him again—excited to surprise him with his gift. She saw Karl and Luke come out of the make-shift cafeteria and called out to them. "Is Finn eating?"

The two men walked toward her. "No. I don't think he's come by catering yet. The last I heard from him, he wanted to visit Becky at her dressing room. It's the first time he's seen her since they were both in NXT," Karl replied.

Miracle nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll go see if he's still there."

"Ah, got him that LEGO set he's been eyeing, huh," Luke commented with a knowing smile as he glanced at her shopping bag.

She laughed. "Yes. I know he loves Star Wars and LEGOs, so I wanted to surprise him with the newest set."

"He'll love it," Karl smiled at her. "Well, we'll see ya later, kid."

"Bye," Miracle responded as she turned and headed for the dressing rooms. She turned down a couple of empty corridors and looked at the name on each door, till she came to Becky's.

She'd raised her hand to knock when she heard a soft grunt coming from inside the room. Afraid Becky had possibly hurt herself, she rapped on the door with her knuckles. The door inched open silently, and Miracle heard a feminine moan and a rhythmic creaking sound. There was panting, and a male's soft groan.

Miracle's heart began beating rapidly.

 _Something isn't right_ , she thought in dread, as the door continued opening slowly.

"Are ya close?"

Becky's unmistakable voice.

"Almost..."

Miracle's face paled at hearing the male Irish voice next.

"F-Finn ...?" Miracle's trembling whisper went unheard as Becky cried out softly.

The door opened enough then for her to clearly see the horrible scene in front of her.

Finn was lying on Becky's sofa, with Becky straddling him—thrusting her hips down on him. Hard.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Beck... Kiss me..." Finn panted, oblivious to their audience. His fingers curled into Becky's hips as he guided her thrusts.

Miracle watched with wide eyes as Becky leaned down and kissed Finn—and not a chaste kiss, either.

Her shoulders slacked slightly and her heart broke that very second. Her chest grew heavy with disappointment, torment, and mortification.

 _Why Finn_ , she wondered. _Why_? _Am I not enough?_

She couldn't help but take note of how Becky seemed to be in charge as she moved on top of Finn.

_Maybe that's what he wants. An experienced woman. And I'm anything but that. I was stupid to think he was growing feelings for me._

With a strong surge of despair, her hand went lax and lost the grip on the shopping bag she carried. Everything—her handbag, her laptop case, and Finn's gift—it all went crashing to the floor.

Finn and Becky froze and both dared a glance at the door to find Miracle pale, shaking, and unable to look away from them.

"Oh, God," Finn whispered, gently pushing Becky off him and trying to climb to his feet so he could zip his jeans.

Miracle swayed slightly, and placed her hand on the door frame to steady herself. She was vaguely aware of a concern-laced, "Fuck!" blowing past Finn's lips. "I-I..." she gave a weak shake of her head as a tear spilled down her cheek. "I promise, I knocked..." she whispered. Endless and pointless words bubbled past her lips. "I'm s-sorry... The door wasn't shut completely... Came open... I knocked. I swear, I knocked..."

"Miracle, we're so sorry," Becky started, scrambling to straiten her clothing. She could tell the younger woman was well into shock. "It's _really_ not what ya think..." She trailed off when she realized she'd uttered the most cliché line, ever.

Finn felt like the scum of the earth as he struggled to zip his jeans and tug his shirt back on. He knew he'd screwed up. Badly.

Because he'd gotten nothing out of the sex with Becky—other than the typical _physical_ pleasure a male got from sex. That was how a man was made—there didn't have to be emotion or feelings of love behind it. He'd felt no romantic affection for Becky, and he _still_ wanted Miracle more than his next breath. That was at least proof enough that he wasn't just wanting sex.

 _She apologized_ , he thought incredulously, still battling his jeans. _I think I just destroyed her, and_ she _apologized_. _To_. _Me_.

 _I need 'er_.

 _I really do care 'bout 'er_!

The realization hit him like a punch in the stomach.

 _But now, I've lost 'er_ , he thought, pulling his shirt over his head. _And I deserve d'at._ He glanced at her pale face as his shirt collar settled at his neck and he yanked the shirt into place. Her face was a mask of anguish and pain and humiliation. _And 'tis all because o' me_. He watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly, and then wanted to beat the hell out of himself. _If somet'in' happens t' her because of 'er heart_... _I'll never forgive myself._

He turned to slip his sneakers back on, and heard the dressing room door click shut. When he'd pulled his shoes back on, he hurried out into the nearly empty hallway to talk to her.

She was already gone.

Furious at himself, he glanced down and noticed that in her turmoil, Miracle had dropped her belongings and left them behind. He crouched down to pick them up, planning to drop them off in his dressing room on his way to look for her. He noticed the Toys R' Us shopping bag then. Curious, he glanced inside the sack and actually had to fight off the sting of tears as he recognized the Star Wars Millennium Falcon LEGO set he'd planned to buy the next chance he got.

"Ah, damn it."

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

Tears streamed down down Miracle's face as she ran down a series of twisting hallways—not paying attention to where she was going. Just trying to get away.

Away from Becky. Away from Finn. Away from that dressing room.

Just. Away.

 _I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid._ She chanted in her mind. _I'm_ so _FREAKING_ _stupid!_

Her heels clicked against the flooring as she ran, the only sound she could hear over her pounding heart. Her long braid bounced across her shoulder in her hurry. She came to a marked off hallway—dimly lit and the perfect place to hide and have her cry.

She ducked down, scurrying under the yellow "caution" tape that marked the hallway off limits, and walked down the corridor. Sobbing and gasping for breath, she tried to figure out how she was going to live with the agony that engulfed her heart and ripped its way to her soul.

"How... could he..." She cried, swiping uselessly at the never-ending tears that streamed down her cheeks. Leaning her side against the wall, she covered her face with her hands as the sobs grew stronger and shook her slight frame.

She heard footsteps behind her and choked on a sob. She turned slightly and managed a soft whisper. "Finn, please... Just leave me-" Her words cut off as she felt strong hands latch onto the back of her neck. In the next instant, she was propelled face-first into the cinder block wall she was leaning on. Her head struck the wall hard and she fell to the floor in a small, crumpled heap.

Miracle groaned weakly, reaching up to gingerly touch her forehead. Her consciousness was fading and she was unable to force her eyes open but she felt a gash along her temple and a warm, sticky fluid oozing from it.

"Please..." She tried to speak the word, but it came out a soft, barely heard whimper.

The sound of a door creaking open echoed softly in the hallway, followed by the shattering of thin glass. A second later, a hand fumbled with her claddagh ring and finally snagged it from her finger. She heard its metallic clink as it apparently was tossed to the floor. Arms lifted her up next, and slung her over a shoulder.

" _Not him_ ," a male voice rasped. " _It's me. He's no good for you. Fucking Irish bastard_. _It's always been me._ "

Miracle was tossed down then and her head took a second smack as it hit the floor. Something sharp pierced her arm and she jolted as hands grasped at her shoulders. Instantly, she was rolled from her side onto her back. A heavy body settled over hers.

Fabric ripped, and buttons scattered across the hard floor. She felt air brush over bare torso. In her semi-conscious state, it took Miracle a long moment to realize her blouse and jacket were ripped open. She moaned softly in protest, trying to gain the strength to fight—even to just open her eyes and see who was attacking her.

" _Shhh_ ," the man shushed her softly. " _I just want to see you. We won't make love yet, Miracle_. _But soon_..."

She strained her mind trying to recognize the voice because he obviously knew her. But he was disguising his tone, making his voice deliberately raspy. His hands moved to her breasts and squeezed.

"No..." she whimpered, trying to move away from him. "Stop..."

She was ignored as a mouth kissed down her neck. Lips brushed over the globe of one of her lace-covered breasts.

Managing to open her eyes slightly, she found herself in a darkened room—a closet of sorts. Her vision was blurred horribly, most likely due to the trauma her head had endured. She looked up at the man, but it was too dark and her limited vision only revealed a fuzzy outline of a man's silhouette.

A sob burst from her throat as he lifted her slightly and began fiddling with the closure on her bra.

" _Hush, Miracle_ ," he rasped. " _We're_ _perfect_ _for each other._ _He_ _will_ _never_ _settle down with you—not with your heart. He'll want kids one day. You're too weak for that. I understand though. We could adopt. He doesn't see in you what I see in you. You're_ mine _. Not his_."

Out of nowhere, The Police's "Every Breath You Take" filled the tiny room.

 

 _Every breath you take_  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

 

The man cursed and then the song cut off.

" _Damned phone. I have to go for now, Miracle. I'll come back for you later._ "

His weight left her, then the closet's door slammed shut and the sound of a lock rattled.

The room was instantly pitch black.

 _No light_ , she thought weakly, her heart-rate escalating. The various traumas she'd gone through over the past few minutes took it's toll. Frozen in fear, Miracle gave into the temptation to close her eyes and fade into oblivion.

 

* * *

**Translations (According to Google Translate):**

(French) " _Oui, ce behemoth irlandais a fait cela_!" - "Yes, that Irish behemoth did this!"

(French) " _Demi-pinte_ " - "Half-pint"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains various scenes that are for people 18+ years of age ONLY. Chapters containing these scenes will be marked NSFW.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: Some blood and aftermath of violence against a woman

 

_**Chapter 8** _

 

 _**  
** _

 

Finn hurried down the hallway of the roster's hotel in search of Miracle. A good two hours had passed since he'd seen her devastated face, and he was almost sick with worry. He'd tried calling her but quickly discovered that her cell phone rang from within her purse, which she'd left behind in her hurry to get away from him. _She probably wouldn't take my call anyway_ , he thought bitterly. _And I can't say as I'd blame 'er._

Approaching her room's door, he instantly knocked—loudly.

"Miracle," he called out and knocked again. "Miracle, _please_ answer me. I understand if ya don't want t' talk t' me, sweetheart. I completely deserve d'at. But, please, just let me know ye're in d'ere and d'at ye're okay."

When he got no answer, he sighed and pulled from his jeans pocket the key card to her room. "I didn't want t' just walk in t' y'r room, but ye're leavin' me no choice, lass." He slid the key into the scanner and then entered the room.

It looked to be uninhibited. Everything was as Miracle had left it earlier in the day. Her suitcase was leaning against the bed, her medicines were sitting neatly on the night table along with a bottle of water, and she had a pretty aqua nightgown laid out neatly across the bed ready for her to put on at the end of the night. Nonetheless, he checked her bathroom to make sure she wasn't just hiding from him.

"Shit," he growled upon finding it empty.

He was so beyond angry at himself, he didn't know what to do.

 _What d'a hell made me t'ink fuckin' Becky was a good idea_?

He left the room, and headed back down the hall to the nearest elevator.

"Gotta get back," he muttered to himself as he stepped onto the elevator car. "I need t' find 'er. Gotta know she's okay." He scoffed at himself then as he rode the elevator down to his level in the parking garage. "Even d'ough I deserve t' worry. I've gotta be d'a biggest asshole d'a world's ever seen." He pulled out his cell phone and made the call he was hoping he wouldn't have to make.

" _Hello_? _Finn_?"

"Yeah, Joe, it's me," Finn replied. "Listen, we may have a problem." He took a deep breath and blurted, "I can't find Miracle anywhere."

" _What're you talking about_?"

Finn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Joe already sounded angry.

"I did somet'ing d'at upset her, and she took off. I've been lookin' all over for 'er f'r two hours. She's not at 'er hotel room, because I just checked it out and she's not been back since we dropped 'er luggage off."

There was a long pause. And then Joe spoke in a low tone. " _What did you do to upset her, Finn_?"

"She sorta... caught me and Becky havin' sex."

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. He hurried to the parking space where he'd parked Luke's and Karl's rental they'd loaned him and climbed into the vehicle.

" _Oh, my God, Finn_! _You KNOW she's always had a crush on you_! _What the FUCK were you thinking_?"

"I wasn't," Finn answered honestly. "It's a long, complicated, and personal story, Joe. A story I don't wish to rehash with her father right now," he said, hoping his choice of words would give Joe a hint of the problem without having to spell it out for him.

" _You son of a bitch_ ," Joe growled. " _What did you do to her_?"

"We need t' find Miracle, Joe," Finn reminded him. "If ya want t' kick my ass after we find her safe and sound, I'll welcome it, believe me. Because not'ing ya do will make me feel any worse than I already do. Start searching for her. I'm on my way back now and I'll keep looking too. I won't stop till she's found." Not giving Joe the chance to reply, he ended the call, pocketed his phone and started the car.

Seconds later, he was pulling onto the street and driving like a bat out of hell.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

_"I'll be watching you..."_

The line of the creepy song played through Miracle's head as her eyes slowly fluttered and finally managed to open. She moaned softly and attempted to roll onto her side. Pain invaded her entire body. Sharp stings, bruises, and achy muscles forced a soft cry from her lips as she struggled to move. Not to mention the pounding in her head and the racing stutter of her heart.

"H-help..."

She tried to scream the word, but it barely came out a strangled croak.

 _Oh, God... The dark..._ she thought. Hysteria settled heavy in her stomach and bubbled into nausea. "L-light..." she sobbed the word, and weakly scrambled across the floor. Her fingers searching the dark for a flashlight, a penlight, a cell phone, _anything_ that would illuminate the room even a small fraction. "God, please," she sobbed. Her breaths became shallow and ragged in her panic. She heard her pulse thundering in her ears.

She was able to scoot a little further across the floor and her hand brushed over a door-frame. A small hopeful cry broke from her throat as she reached up, feeling for the doorknob. Her arm burned as she stretched it out and the limb finally shook uselessly before falling back to the floor. With a determined groan, Miracle reached again and her fingers finally gained purchase with the doorknob. She grasped it and gave it a turn, struggling to pull on the door at the same time.

Nothing happened. The knob was locked.

"No..." she whispered, the anxiety that had dissipated upon her discovery of the door returned with a vengeance. She felt her heart skip a couple beats at the very least. "Let me... OUT," she fought to scream. There wasn't a sound on the other side of the door. Nobody could hear her. "Please..." she sobbed. The air grew so thick she could scarcely pull any oxygen into her lungs. Her chest ached with the need for air. "Please! I can't'... can't breathe..." She pulled herself to a sitting position and used her fists to pound on the door. Then, in her desperation, she clawed at the door. "Anybody! Please! Help me!" Ignoring the throbbing of her head she continued to pound the door and call for help. "Please! I need out of here!"

She knew the instant her finger broke. A pain shot from her now torn fingernail all the way up her forearm. A howl of pain erupted from her mouth and pierced the air around her. The scream shifted to a pained sob and she collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. "Please..." she wheezed out. "Help..."

Miracle had no idea when she lost consciousness due to the darkness already surrounding her.

The next time she opened her eyes, she heard shouting at the door. The knob rattled.

" _Miracle_..."

She could hear Fournier's voice in her head. That sing-song way he had of greeting her.

"No..." She whimpered and struggled to scoot backward. Her body trembled—from fear or cold, she wasn't sure. A dull ache vibrated through her chest. "He's dead. He can't hurt me..." She scrambled back some more and hit a wall.

The knob rattled again followed by a hard thud.

" _Miracle_... _Your mother is misbehaving..._ "

"No..."

" _I need you to help me teach her a lesson..._ "

"Stop!"

There was a louder thud, and then the door flew open, banging against the wall. A bright light flooded her vision and blinded her.

"No," Miracle cried, turning away from it. "He's... d-dead," she whimpered. "He's dead. This is just a dream." Her heart stuttered and quaked out of rhythm. "Please... God... please just... a dream..."

She heard a distorted voice shouting her name. Someone said something about calling 9-1-1. Hands took hold of her shoulders and she struggled weakly in their hold.

 _"_ No! You're dead," she sobbed. "Just... Just a dream..." She cried out as the pain in her chest grew.

The voice grew more warbled and she couldn't make out the words. A warm hand turned her face and a light shined in first one eye, then the other. Fingers caressed her neck.

More distorted words. Then sweet warmth; something being wrapped around her. Strong arms shifted beneath her back and under her knees; lifting her gently. The sensation of being carried—urgently. Whoever it was, they were running.

She was bewildered at the sudden feel of lips brushing over her forehead, and a voice rumbling soothingly against her ear.

A soft sob passed her throat and she welcomed the bliss of fading consciousness, not caring if she ever woke again.

 

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 

"God..." Finn uttered as he and Karl Anderson raced through the lobby to check the ladies' bathroom yet again. His anxiety levels were through the roof. "If we don't find 'er..."

"Joe'll kick your ass," Karl finished for him.

"He's goin' t' anyway," Finn shot back. "And I don't care. I'd kick my own ass. What I did was..." He shook his head. "Let's just drop it."

They reached the ladies room and knocked on the door before nudging it open a crack.

"Miracle? Ya in d'ere, lass," Finn called out.

No answer.

"Please, sweetheart. Everyone is worried 'bout ya—searchin' f'r ya. If ye're in d'ere... Please, just let me know s' I can tell y'r _da_."

Nothing but silence.

"Come on, brother," Karl said, leading Finn away from the bathroom. "She's not there. Let's go look backstage again."

The two men walked briskly through the arena made their way backstage where they resumed their search.

"What'll we do if we don't find 'er," Finn asked after several minutes of dead silence. They were headed for catering. "She has a heart condition. She could be..."

"Don't go there, Finn," Karl told him. "You'll just drive yourself even crazier."

Upon checking catering and coming up empty-handed, Finn exploded with several colorful curses.

"Becky tried t' warn me," he told Karl as they headed down another hallway. "She told me if Miracle found out, I'd lose 'er. But no... Stupid me just _had_ t' go t'rough wit' it." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "And yeah, I've probably lost 'er, but she may very well be in danger too—all because o' me. D'at I absolutely can't live wit'."

They approached a marked off hallway then and eyed it.

"We've looked everywhere else..." Finn thought out loud.

"Looks like a good dark place for someone to hide out if they were upset," Karl mused.

"D'at's what I was t'inkin'," Finn added, then ducked under the caution tape with Karl following close behind.

"Damn it! Ya can't see a t'ing," Finn commented. He tugged his cellphone from his jeans pocket and pulled up his flashlight app. Immediately, the hallway was illuminated with the bright LED light. Karl too pulled out his phone and followed Finn's lead.

"Check all these doors," Finn told him. "She could be in one o' d **'** ese rooms."

Quickly, they began opening doors and shining their lights into the rooms and maintenance closets.

Finn had just closed a door and uttered a sharp "Damn it t' hell" when his light caught a glint of something shining on the floor a couple of doors down from where he stood.

"What..." he murmured, walking over to the silver object. He squatted down and picked it up, then shined his light on it.

Miracle's Claddagh ring.

"Karl," Finn called out. "She's here. Or she was."

Karl hurried to catch up with him. "You sure?"

Finn nodded. "Oh, yeah. D'is is her ring." Pocketing the piece of jewelry, he hurried to the next door and yanked it open. "Miracle?"

Empty.

He and Karl continued opening each and every door, checking the rooms and making sure they were empty. Karl made his way over to another and attempted to turn the knob, expecting it to open easily like the others. But it didn't. The knob wouldn't even twist.

"Uh, Finn..." He called to his friend. "This door is apparently locked."

Instantly, the Irishman was standing next to him and trying the doorknob himself. When that did nothing, he was pounding on the door with his fist.

"Miracle! Ya in d'ere, lass?"

He could have sworn he heard a soft, female murmur.

"She's in d'ere. I can hear 'er," Finn declared taking a few steps back. "Outta d'a way, Karl."

Asking no questions, Karl sidestepped out of Finn's path and watched as his best friend charged at the door and kicked it open in one shot. Then Finn bolted into the small room. Karl was close behind but once Finn entered the room, there was not enough space left for him in the small closet.

Finn heard Miracle's weak voice murmuring something about a nightmare—someone being dead. He shined his flashlight downward, where her voice seemed to come from and his heart flew up into his throat.

"Miracle!"

His shout was heart-wrenching.

She lay on the floor, blood coating her temple and staining the sleeve of her blazer. He darted down to her side and knelt on his knees taking in her condition.

Karl moved to flip on the room's light switch but nothing happened. That's when Finn noticed that Miracle was lying in glass—a broken light-bulb. She was left in the pitch darkness and consequently, her arm had been cut. A jagged shard of glass still protruded from her sleeve. He moved his flashlight over her entire body, taking stock of her injuries. And that's when he noticed the state of her dressy jacket and blouse.

 _Ripped open_ , he thought, enraged. His light caught glints of buttons scattered all over the floor. The only thing protecting her modesty was a lilac-colored lace bra covering her breasts. He eyed her pants and sighed sharply in relief when they showed no signs of having been removed. They were still zipped and buttoned.

"K-Karl..." Finn uttered. "9-1-1." He swallowed hard. "D'en call Joe. Tell him t' meet us at d'a trainer's office." As Karl headed down the hall and began the phone calls, Finn gently took hold of Miracle's shoulders and tugged her closer to him. She jolted and struggled weakly. "No...nooo..." she cried.

Finn's heart broke for her as she sobbed about a nightmare and how "he"—whom Finn could only presume was Fournier—was dead and couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Shh-shhh, sweet lass," he whispered. "Ye're safe now." He turned her face toward him and noted how cold and clammy her skin was. Then he flashed his light over her eyes to see how dilated her pupils were. They were huge, and what's more, they didn't contract at all as the light moved over them. "Shit," he muttered. He placed his fingers on her neck and checked her pulse. This time an uttered "Fuck" flew past his lips as he felt her erratic heart-rate skipping all over the place. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off, immediately shifting her slight frame and wrapping her in it. "Hang in d'ere, my little _agra_ ," he whispered, scooping his arms underneath her. "Ye're goin' t' be okay." _Ya hafta be,_ he thought frantically, lifting her up and cradling her. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Miracle. I fucked up—royally. I'm fallin' f **'** r ya, lass," he told her, running down the hallway. "I know it's really too fast, but I am. I know d'at now. I was stupid, and because o' d'at...ye're hurt. But I'll gladly spend my life tryin' to make it up t' ya if ye'll let me." Still running, he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead in a tender kiss. "I love ya, Miracle," he whispered the all too surreal words. "Please, hear me, sweetheart."

To his dismay—and terror, she fell limp in his arms and became unresponsive.


End file.
